Code Name Lamorak
by Sugar Stars at Night
Summary: Annie and Auggie have just broken up form a short lived fling at being a couple and she's in a super depressed mood needing a change. It may come her way unexpectedly while on a mission. I had moved this story to M rating but had a change of heart and rewrote chapter 4. We are now back to T rating. My first try at fanfiction and welcome your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**_(Note: This is an Annie driven story and we only briefly see Eyal's actions and his inner thoughts when he is away from Annie in foot notes until the end and hopefully a happy ending.) _**

Early signs of spring overflowing every section of the nation's capital with sights and sounds of exhilaration. Joggers out in the freshness of seasonal revitalization as they run along well-traveled paths, passing under tiny green buds breaking they way out of gray barren tree branches. Yellow flowers of Forsythia and the pinks of Washington's famous cherry blossoms gave off a renewed welcome to the warmer weather. All the wonderful feels of springs went unnoticed by Annie, for her it was just another day to drag herself through. She was in a blue funk and didn't really care to change it. Things in her life were going all wrong and she had no power or desire to turn it around. Forcing a happy face when at work was getting routine like an actor night after night going on stage and instinctively giving a convincing and compelling performance. Annie had become good at her everyday deception.

She and Auggie had tried to make a go of their long running friendship and turn it into something romantic but it was strained. Maybe to soon after Simon or perchance his way of being controlling. It was acceptable in the context of handler/agent but didn't cut it in their personal life. Their final heart to heart conversation was both sympathetic and mature, parting as friends. She was hurt and still feeling miserable about the entire mess, something she should have never allowed to happen. Office gossip also hurt, Auggie has started to date and might have found another. Trying to maintain a friendship and work rapport with Auggie was hard and both were trying even though it had not returned to the level it once was.

Coffee and intel printout in hand, Anne was ready for another dull day at Langley when her desk phone rang. "Annie if you have a minute, I would like to see you in my office." Joan was calling.

"Sure thing Joan, I'm on my way."

"Close the door Annie." Joan was standing in front of her desk with Paul Zimmer, an intel tech sitting near an opened laptop on the edge of Joan's desk. He was an average man in his late twenties, top of his class at MIT and a newly PhD in something technical, Annie couldn't remember and didn't really much care. He was in the intelligence gathering and surveillance division with very little contact with DPD and she barely knew him.

Looking at Annie as she entered the office Paul nodded a greeting, "Hello Annie."

"Paul, been a while - how are you doing"

"Good. Thank you."

"Let us stand over here behind Paul as he fills us in on some raw intel that is beginning to drift in from North Africa." Joan was taking her place to one side of Paul as Annie also joined them.

Entering a few key strokes the laptop screen came to life with images of several men. Paul pointing to one man, "His name is Abdoul-Haziz Yusuf bin Khan Eman a known leader of the Moroccan Islamic Fighting Group or better known by the French name of Groupe Islamiquea splinter group of al-Qaeda and operating out of Casablanca or somewhere near there. The group may be small but highly structured, incredibly successful in their attracts and well funded."

Striking another key Paul change the screen to another man, "This is Melvin Scott a known illegal arms and ammunitions supplier including rocket launches and C4. Scott is based out of Port Elizabeth, South Africa." Pulling up another picture, "This meeting between Eman and Scott took place six days ago in Bern, Switzerland and again they met three days ago in Madrid. We believe Groupe Islamique is planning another terrorist attract but very little else is known."

Joan picking up a folder, "The CIA has an asset now in place in Morocco with eyes on Abdoul-Haziz Eman for the most part and British Intelligence (_SIS better known as MI6_) has Melvin Scott under surveillance. There is activity going on but we need to know more."

"Okay, you have a plan - right?" Annie being sure she was going to get involved.

"Oh yes indeed." Picking another folder, "You are heading to Morocco to make contact with our asset - code name, Lamorak. Here is your travel package." Handing Annie an envelope. "You cover is a French historical art researcher with the Louvre Museum in Paris and you name is Anna Marie Jaquelin Rousseau. Your cover is simple, you are in Morocco doing research on how the French influence the art work of today's Moroccan culture. Get packed, you leave this afternoon."

"Thanks Joan." Annie looking thru the intel folder, "Not much to go on is there."

"That is why you are on your way to Casablanca. Touch base with Auggie before you leave, he is your handler on this mission. Good luck." Joan with a smirk type smile walking behind her desk and watched Paul and Annie leave her office.

Annie with her head down studying the information knocked Arthur in the arm on her way down the corridor. "Sorry, I'm distracted with my new mission." Annie apologetically smiling at Arthur.

"That's alright Annie, good luck."

Entering Joan's office, Arthur closed the door, "Lunch sweetheart, I have a few hours."

"Sure and FYI, Annie just got the Moroccan mission."

"Does she know who she is contacting?" Arthur holding Joan's coat for her to slip on.

"Only by a code name." Joan answered with a mischievousness smile.

Chuckling, "Wouldn't you like to be a fly on the wall at that first meeting?"

Stopping by Auggie's office, Annie found him listening to some intel detail on his headset and not realizing Annie had entered.

"Hey Auggie, it's me."

"Annie, you have changed perfumes, wait let me see if I can guess." Auggie pulling off his headset and smiling in the direction of Annie's voice. "You got me on this one. Don't think I've come across this scent before."

"Tom Ford Black Orchid, catering to my mystical side, an air of secrets and mystery." Annie taking a chair near Auggie's desk.

"Works for me." Auggie now bringing up more information on Annie's mission to Morocco, "Once you reach Casablanca check into the Golden Tulip Farah Casablanca hotel using your French cover and wait for our asset to contact you. Leave your English at home, you are a French national and only speak French."

"Do you know anything about the asset?"

"Only by his code name but I hear chatter that he is one of the best in the Mediterranean area. His cover has been highly protected for years." Turning back to his keyboard and typing a few more words, "When he makes contact, you are to ask for directions to Ait-Ben-Haddou and if you receive the directions, it isn't your contact."

"What should his answer be."

"Let me show you Rick's Café Américain. It is from the famous movie 'Casablanca' with Humphrey Bogart." Auggie had finished giving all the information about her mission was ready to return to his intel research on a South American terrorist group. He readjusting his headset was a signal the conversation was over.

Annie looking back at the folder of information or lack of information smiles, "Who ever made that up must be a romantic. Is that it?"

"I have no idea if this will be a walk in the park mission or all hell turned loose but be careful. Depend on your gut feel, it is usually right. Good luck Annie and call me when you touch ground." Auggie reaching his hand out for Annie to take with a friendly squeeze goodbye.

The flight to Casablanca was eight hours long and by the time Annie arrived she was dead tired, wanting nothing more but a hot shower and a comfortable bed. The cab ride from the airport was long and she was sure that the driver had taken the longest route he could find, racking up the dirham on the meter. The hotel Golden Tulip Farah Casablanca was a sparkling modern establishment with a friendly night clerk on the desk, there were no messages waiting for her. It was after two o'clock in the morning Moroccan time and the lobby was empty. Finding her room rather pleasant with a kitchenette and coffee pot with a variety of choices of international coffee blends and Moroccan tea, a favorite.

After taking her shower - Annie mumbling to herself, "This mission is off to a good start and the bed, yeah the bed is so inviting, sweet dreams Annie girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Morning was the start of a new day and her mission. It was good to be out of the states and away from her funk, change in scenery was helping. Dressing in a white sleeveless top with tiny green geometric design on the bottom edge, green cotton crop cardigan, white jeans and carried a head scarf of pale green, Annie was ready to face the day. One thing nice about Casablanca was the weather, always averaging in the 60's to 70's mark and moderate breezes. Going to the main dining room for breakfast, she stopped by the lobby desk to check for messages.

"Oui Madame Rousseau, a gentleman left this for you this morning." The desk clerk handing her a white envelope with her name printed on the front.

"Thank you." Taking the envelope and continuing to the dining room. She had a strange feeling she was being watched but didn't see anyone out of the ordinary. Shaking off the feeling as being the start of her mission and maybe a little overly sensitive, she asked for a table near the rear of the room where she could watch. The feeling soon went away and she ordered a traditional breakfast of Moroccan omelet with veggies and cream cheese, a side order of fresh fruit and tea. After her meal served and Annie enjoying her morning breakfast, she opens the envelope to read computer printed note:

'_Take the noonday train to Marrakech on Thursday. Will contact you at the food court in front of KFC and wear something red. - Lamorak'_

The day was just Tuesday which gave her two days to kill but doing what? She had a cover, may as well browse art stores, check the local jewelry vendors in the old market place and take in an art gallery or two. Finishing breakfast, she picked up several tourist pamphlets and stopped by the desk to ask the clerk for some suggestion were to find local artisans. Armed with tour guide information, she decided to visit the old market place for her first destination, Habbous Souks District an open air market was filled with a countless variety of different vendors.

The busy market was a place foreign tourist visited and she could browse easily unnoticed as an outsider, just a new mark for ripping off another European. There numerous shops of local art work, all beautifully displayed and handcrafted jewelry with their intricate designs. Annie finding a beautiful gold cuff bracelet she couldn't pass up, she purchased it with little haggling. She was pleased with her purchase as it lifted her spirits, retail therapy. Shopping a bit more it soon became time to take a break. She found a quaint cafe off to the side of the main market for afternoon tea and lunch. Once more she felt someone was watching but saw no one suspicious. Was she being paranoid or was it the sixth sense that Eyal seem to have about being watched.

To herself, 'Damn Annie, why in the hell did he cross your mind? You haven't through about him in months, besides he is off sailing the Greek islands.' Still thinking about Eyal, she remembers some of the times they were together and how he would make her feel, the mere way he would look at her, like a she was the most desirable woman in the place. She would hate their parting, when he would vanish into thin air - so much time would elapse between their brief encounters. With a little huff, she pushed him out of her mind, she was only thinking about him because in spite of everything she was trying to shake the Auggie fixation and Eyal seem to be there in times of trauma. She struggled to shake herself free; it was as much her decision to break it off with Auggie as he was in agreement. Most certainly the hurt came from him finding someone else so quickly, like she had been just another in a long line of girlfriends that changed as often as his shirt. The hell with it, she was on a mission not to spend time in day dreams.

Finishing her lunch break, she was back in the souks and finding a beautiful tunic true to the Moroccan style in brilliant tangerine, the luxury of silk fabric with elegance and refinement. Once more Annie couldn't resist the impulse to buy and she did. It was now time to call it a day before she spent her next month's pay. Dinner back at the hotel and a boring evening in her room reading. The next day wasn't much better, a trip to a small art gallery and the new Morocco Mall, the largest shopping center in Africa, Annie was trying to keep her buying in check and did very well considering her state of mind, only another lovely tunic and a scarf. That night was another boring evening of reading and turning in early.

Thursday morning and Annie was delighted her down time was over and she would be on her way to meet Lamorak. The weather in Marrakech would be warmer than in Casablanca , in the mid seventies to lower eighties, a muted blue dress with a cap sleeves was in order and following her instructions, a red belt and long red silk scarf she had purchased the day before. Catching one of the little red cabs to Casablanca Voyageurs Train Station, Annie couldn't help but think of the intrigue and romance Marrakech would have to offer. A modern city yet with the old walled part still significant with souks and tourist, especially the French. Her cover was perfect. The train trip would take three hours and Annie had brought along a paperback book to read - 'And The Mountains Echoed',by Khaled Hosseini.

After about an hour into her trip and well into her novel, the train made a stop at Settat, a city in route from Casablanca to Marrakech. Glancing out the window and watching the many travelers walk along the platform, she saw someone who looked familiar. Shaking her head no can't be, she turned to smile at the woman who had sat beside her get up and depart from the train. Returning to reading her book, a low melodious voice spoke to her in French.

"Cette place est prise?"

"Non." Annie not looking up from her book.

"So you are not interested in the stranger sitting next to you?"

Annie looking at the man, "Eyal! Uh...what are you doing here?"

"Taking the train to Marrakech, what else." He answered with his devilish grim and captivating brown eyes.

"I mean what are you doing in Morocco?"

Eyal with his flirting way, "Holiday. And what are you doing so far away from home?"

"Would you believe holiday?" Annie was quick to answer.

"Not in a hundred years. So you are on assignment."

"I can't say." Annie was wishing he would give her some excuse no matter how flimsy it might be for his months of absent without an e-mail or even a simple text. She was glad to have Eyal sitting next to her, she had a feeling of excitement being this near to him and now seeing him again, how she had missed him. Looking at his attractive face she noticed, the past months had given him a handsome tan, a little longer hair, just covering the top of his ears and clean-shaven.

"I can tell by your expressive eyes and that tiny wrinkle in your forehead you want to know what I've doing lately. So to answer your question, would you believe I've been sailing. I can't tell you how great the pleasure being on the open sea with the wind in your face. Sorry you didn't come with me."

"You are still a big flirt. Maybe one day I will surprise you and show up in Athens." Annie smiling a sweet caring grin. Playing his game because she knew the sailing was a cover, being spies there were secrets, an ugly part of life for them.

"Now for that I can't wait, hope you do." Eyal taking her hand in his and leaning his head back against the seat and smiling. She started to remove her hand but let it stay in his grasp.

The remaining of the train trip was spent in wide-ranging conversation, both spies being guarded about giving too much information about their presence in Morocco. Reaching their destination, Eyal stood for Annie to get off the train first.

"It was good to see you again Annie, I would love to spend more time chatting with you, but I have to meet someone. I'll give you a call and maybe if you are free we can have dinner."

"Yeah that would be nice, please call. Hope we can have dinner." Annie being delighted he suggested dinner and hope her mission would not interfere with meeting Eyal. She had a slight skip of a heart beat as she watched him walk away. He had an air of unrestrained confidence, a mysterious man with many layers and so handsome, striking in a roguish sort of way with those tantalizing flirtatious brown eyes. It had been months since they parted in Amsterdam and all old feelings for Eyal were starting to come back, the ones she had pushed away time and time again in the past years, thinking with each goodbye he may not come back. Perhaps this time it would be different, this time, if they had dinner, this time... if only this time hope there may be more to their chance meeting maybe the start of a romantic fling with no strings attached. There could never be anything stable with Eyal, he was so mysterious, so hard to define.

* * *

**_Eyal:_**_ Watching Annie as she received the note of the hotel desk clerk, all his hopes and dreams for the past months were about to come true. Maybe he should change his mind about his dislike for the CIA, they had sent Annie, his Neshama on this mission. To be close to her again was all he had hoped for and now there she was once more back in his life. He knew he could not rush into anything because he had heard gossip that she was in a hot love affair with Auggie Anderson but of course he could see the affection in Amsterdam. Didn't make any difference, his fondness for Annie had built over the years and he had done this waiting before but this time he knew precisely what he was faithfully waiting for._


	3. Chapter 3

The train station was extraordinarily busy that afternoon with travelers from all walks of life going about their business. Annie falling in the flow of pedestrian traffic and heading to baggage claim, she couldn't get her mind off the fortune meeting with Eyal, what would he have called it, kismet. It took a while for her luggage to be unloaded and now she was off to find the KFC, fried chicken and a touch of home. The new train station is an update modern station with shops and food court, there she found the KFC. Quickly slipping inside for a drink, she took up position in front, slowly nursing her drink and waiting. Countless hours she has spent in airports or trains stations waiting, being a spy was hurry up and wait. In the past she would dwindle away these long periods talking with Auggie but now that was gone. She wondered if she should kill some time and start reading her paper back again, no way, stay alert and wait. There was a bench near the front and after twenty minutes, she sat down to continue her wait.

"You look like a lost soul. Are you lost?" Came the voice she knew well, Eyal Lavin.

"You again, I thought you were meeting someone?" Annie smiled back.

"I'm, and the question is, are you lost?" Eyal playing with her.

"No, no, it can't be. You aren't my contact."

"Come on Annie, answer the question so we can play out this game." Eyal was chuckling at Annie's astonishment.

"Uh... Uh... Can't you give me directions to ... Oh shit, I can't remember the place."

"At least you're on the right track, how about I show you Rick's Café Américain." Eyal holding his hand out for her to take. "Lets us find some place quiet so we can talk, I have a car outside."

Annie taking Eyal's arm as he grabbed the handle of her roll around luggage and started for the main entrance. Neither one saying anything as they walked, Annie was waiting to reach the car before bombarding Eyal with questions.

Reaching the car, "Before you start with your 101 questions let me say I'm delighted CIA sent you that my ID will remain safe and in good hands. Yes, I'm Lamorak." Eyal starting the car and smiling at her.

"Auggie told me that Lamorak had been a CIA asset for years. Is that true?"

"In a roundabout way yes. When I was with Mossad there was vital intel that need to be passed on to other agencies but higher up politicians were getting involved with using the free flow of intel to try to persuade allied countries into one way of thinking. That's when a network of agents became assets for other agencies, the UK, Canada, France, US and Israel formed this unofficial pack."

"Okay, your code name, Lamorak did you come up with it?"

"Yeah, kind of fitting, a knight of King Arthur's round table, a fearless warrior and lover. I do most of my work for Arthur Campbell and the United Kingdom. Grew up loving the stories of Knights of the Round Table and their valiant crusades."

"Fearless warrior and lover. I don't know about that."

"Hang with me girl and maybe you will find out again or have you so quickly forgotten the times I've pulled you out of trouble. Oh, by the way that gold bracelet you purchased, it's not real gold, and you got ripped off Neshama." Eyal was turning into a narrow street and slowing the car down.

"I knew someone was watching me, I just knew it. I could feel it, much like your spy sense."

"Glad to hear that, keep it up Annie, it may save your life one day, always follow your gut. Here we are, our home away from home." Eyal pulling in an alleyway next to a two-story building.

They climbed the steps to a second floor flat, a small but clean place with a living room and two bedrooms and kitchen. No less a safe house used by the CIA or was it.

"What is this place?" Annie taking a look at the bedrooms and noticing Eyal had already taken the small one.

"Canadian safe house. You have the larger room it is a little nicer since we haven't started the bed sharing mode yet." Eyal putting her suitcase on the bed and turning to look at Annie, "Once you get settled in, we'll talk but first I have to establish protocol."

Eyal hasn't changed at all, still with the sexual overtones. Annie put a few things away and freshens up a bit to join Eyal at a small table in the living room. "I take it you are the lead on this mission." She asked.

"We both are, I just have to bring you up to speed. You know your cover and I'm Mario Donati, art dealer from Rome with a gallery in Paris and working with you on your research for the Louvre Museum. It has been a well establish cover and has a good trail for verifying credentials. Whenever we are in public, only speak in French, we have no idea who is watching and we have to play the cover to the hilt. Our target, Abdoul-Haziz Eman is an art collector although not very knowledgeable but wanting to impress some powerful people in his homeland."

"Where is his homeland, isn't it Morocco?"

"No, he is some distance descendent of a Persian king and makes his home in Iran. He is starting to make a name for himself in that country and working towards holding political power in the near future. He has the full backing of al-Qaeda. His terrorist group is located here because of easy access to the illegal munitions trade."

"Okay that is his back ground, how do we as French art experts fit in?"

"We have a dinner meeting with him this evening; he is wanting to buy some European art for his collection and desiring some advice from us." Eyal turning his laptop screen to Annie, "His contract with Melvin Scott is about to come crashing down. This morning the British Royal Navy boarded Scott's ship heading north to the Port of Essaouira with the cargo hold filled with Abdoul-Haziz's weaponry and munitions order. The man is going to be in a predicament."

"So how does that play in with us?"

"During dinner tonight, I will receive a phone call and it will be implied that I have a side business, well-known illegal arms dealer out of France. He is getting desperate and hopefully turns to me for help. You keep your cover as an art expert and hopefully he will be attracted to you and you work the other side, use that remarkable appeal of yours to get him to confide in you. We need to find the location of his training camp, which is our mission."

Annie always amazed at Eyal and how he could go from playful charming carefree man to a serious downright solemn masterful spy within a split second and just as quickly transform back.

"We have an hour or so before meeting Eman, so you want to play around?"

"Stop it Eyal." Annie smacking him on his hand.

"Don't injure me, this is the hand I was going to use to was your back."

"No thank you. I'm quite capable to taking my own shower." Annie standing with a laughing smirk, "And what makes you think I would allow in the shower with me."

"Who said anything about a shower. I was thinking a hot-tub." Eyal also standing and turning toward the hallway.

"Is there a hot-tub around here?"

"Don't think so but it could get a little steamy with both of us in the shower." Eyal now passing the only bathroom in the flat and starting into his bedroom, "I going to take my shower first before you run all the hot water out. Now if you wish to join me, you know, a little water conservation and wash my back."

"Go ahead I'll wait."

Going to her bedroom, Annie starting looking for an appropriate outfit for the dinner meeting with Eman. How did she wish to present herself, her cover being an art history researcher. Perhaps a little bohemian for the artist side or more conservative because of representing The Louvre Museum. Eyal had mention to attract Abdoul-Haziz Eman and what draws a man, idiotic question, cleavage. Now to mix all three into one outfit. Black pencil skirt for conservative, several bright-colored long beads for bohemian paired with a colorful scarf and finish off with a white blouse with a dipping V-neck, boobs.

"Nice choice."

"What the..." Annie turning to see Eyal standing in her doorway with just a towel around him.

"Your turn and last chance to accept my offer to wash your back."

"I'm good alone on this task and hope there is a lock on the bathroom door."

"No, there isn't."

Annie standing naked just before the stepping into the shower heard some movement in the hallway, _'Hope to hell he behaves himself. He will I'm sure, he's just a damn big tease.' _ Annie thinking to herself but when the warm water started flowing over her body, _'Maybe a back wash would be nice.'_

When she came from the bathroom, Eyal was in the living room at his laptop. Annie swiftly dressed, added a touch of make-up and fixed her hair. She was ready. Eyal standing when she entered the living room, he dressed in a dark suit and looked exceptionally handsome and sexy.

"Looking lovely Neshama. Shall we go and lure over Abdoul-Haziz Eman?"

The dinner that evening was absolutely delightful. Abdoul-Haziz Yusuf bin Khan Eman a handsome middle-east looking man in his late thirties, strong features with a brett style beard closely trimmed and eyes, well his eyes were dark pools of secrecy and enticing giving a seductive hint with a simple glance. Annie felt herself attracted to his enigmatic appearance in a way that was not only pleasing but a bit unnerving. He was charming and humors, the perfect host.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Abdoul-Haziz was waiting for his guest, "Welcome to Morocco Madame Rousseau, delighted to have you join us. Mario has spoken highly of your knowledge in the art discipline."

"Merci, and please call me Anna Marie. I am pleased to be here." Annie nodding her head, as in the Arab world, a man does not touch a woman unless they are married although Abdoul-Haziz Eman seemed to be more western in his mannerism.

"We can have a seat here and enjoy a drink before going into the dining room, I have asked a friend to join us for dinner and she should be here shortly." Abdoul-Haziz was showing them to a nice little table near the entrance to the dining area.

Light conversation and delicious drinks while they waited for Eman's friend to arrive. She felt Abdoul-Haziz eyes tracing her body, taking in each curve and momentarily stopping at her breast line. Plan working Annie thought, he was taking notice in her. She ducked her heard in a bashful but flirting way when his eyes caught hers and both smiled.

Annie noticed Eyal spotting someone, she could tell by his eyes he knows the person. Eman also seeing the same person, stood and waved to an attractive woman who had just entered the restaurant.

"Welcome my dear." Abdoul-Haziz greeting the new arrival with a kiss on the cheek, "This is Mario Donati the art dealer I was telling you about and his associate, Anna Marie Jaquelin Rousseau." Putting his arm around her waist, "And this is Kaliyah Antar my very dear friend."

Pleasantries were exchanged and they now enjoying excellent conversation and a superb meal. Their seating arrangement at dinner made it awkward for Annie to watch Eyal but she could feel his atypical interest in Kaliyah. She could clearly see Kaliyah also had familiarity with Eyal and there were a few words spoken between them that Annie caught as being off the cuff for just having met. When he would speak to her, a sexy huskiness was in his voice akin to pillow talk. Annie brushed it off as a game, Eyal trying to refocus her form their target so Annie could make in ways with Abdoul-Haziz. Still there was something nagging her about the entire episode.

Abdoul-Haziz being seated next to his lady friend gave all appearances of being attentive and touchy, touchy companion but also finding moments to flirt with Annie by the way he looked at her. His eyes giving Annie the message of wanting additional interaction with the absents of Kaliyah. Annie in return gave smiles and used her charm to convey her willingness. He once gave Annie a compliment about the loveliness of how she wore her hair which brought fiery stares from Kaliyah.

About midway through the meal, Abdoul-Haziz received a disturbing phone call. Speaking in Arabic he was clearly distressed. "How in the shit did that happen...No I don't have another source now and we are committed for the 20th...Later tonight and bring Zaire"

Annie was at a lost with the discussion he was having on the phone as Arabic was not one of her many languages but she knew Eyal was fully aware of what was happening. She also noticed Kaliyah looking at Eyal a few times during the phone conversation, she also knew Eyal could understand the conversation.

After the phone exchange was over, Abdoul-Haziz still speaking in Arabic to Kaliyah, "After we are finished here sweetheart, I am going have to call it an early night. Something unexpected has come up."

They returned to their chat about European art and continued with their meal. As planned, Eyal also received a phone call, "...Don't worry about him cancelling the order we can warehouse the goods in Beziers and I'll locate another buyer... May take a few weeks... Move the stuff out tomorrow night, I will be in France by Monday..."

"Sorry about the distraction, slight business matter has come up and I will be unable to meet with you tomorrow as planned." Eyal directing his remarks to Abdoul-Haziz, "However I'm sure my associate would be more than happy to help you select the art pieces. You will be in excellent hands."

"Looks like we both have some distractions. Yes I'll be happy to meet with you, Anna Marie but please, shall we make it later in the afternoon as I too have some business matters to attain to."

"That would be lovely, about four in the afternoon will work well for me." Annie accepting the invite.

"Four is good for me also, I will meet you at the Theatre Royal across from the main train station. Easy for you to find." With that, dinner had come to an end and they were departing with plans made for the next day.

Standing near the door, Abdoul-Haziz gently touches Annie's arm and leans near her ear, "It was delightful meeting you, until tomorrow." It wasn't what he said but the tone in his voice, leaving Annie feeling a little excited with his endearing charm.

As they were leaving the restaurant, Annie sees Kaliyah slip Eyal a note. Now it's confirmed, they knew each other and her curiosity was in full force. Of course Eyal would have history with other women but Annie sought to know more about this woman, Kaliyah Antar.

On the drive back to their safe house, Eyal was the first to speak, "You have a mountain of questions to ask, right?"

"Yes I do. You know the woman with Abdoul-Haziz Eman?"

"Her name is Rita Venegas, an Interpol agent out of Spain. She is perfect for deep cover operations in the Middle East as she has the looks. Her mother is from Kuwait and her Arabic dialect is spot on."

Eyal was right about the looks, she was gorgeous. Standing about 5'3", she was petite but well endowed in the bust line and thick long dark brown almost black hair. Beautiful hazel color eyes that seems to seduce a man with a simple look and her lips and smile, hard to convey the alluring impression they had. It would be next to impossible for a man not to have sexual fantasies about being with her.

"Wonder what she is doing with Abdoul-Haziz?" Annie was wanting Eyal to give her more information.

"I would think a deep cover operation. At dinner tonight, it appeared they have been together for a while, lucky man" Eyal answered with a sneer.

"That kinda messes things up for me trying to get close to him." Annie was thinking he was in a deep relationship with this Rita woman but yet he had quietly flirted with her.

"Maybe or maybe not. He is known to be a philanderer. Your fair European looks could play into our hands. I noticed him watching you during dinner, yeah I think he is into you alright."

"She passed you note, what was it?"

"A phone number. I'll give her a call tomorrow and find out what is going down."


	4. Chapter 4

Annie noticed Eyal not taking the same route back to the safe house and wondered where they were driving. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Eyal now turning into an open area with paths wandering through a beautiful public garden and stopping the car. "The evening is still young and such a lovely night to pass away with a pretty lady. You want to take a walk? Take in the enchantment Marrakech has to offer."

The setting was quixotic fitting with the ambiance of being in the romantic and intriguing city of Marrakech. The garden filled with the sweet fragrance of blooming flowers and soft glow of gas lighting along the paths. A gentle stream running beside the walkway dancing over the rocks gave a mellow bubbling sound to the stillness of the night. A full creamy silver moon hung over their heads adding a dreamy milieu to the dark sky.

Annie walking close to Eyal felt strangely drawn to him in an unusual way. An emotion she couldn't explain, a feeling she had never experienced with him before. It was as if she was in another universe, just the two of them in an imaginary land of make-believe and the sensation wrapped her in amorous loving sincerity.

The enchanting spell was quickly broken with a quizzical Eyal. "So Neshama, tell me how is your love life?"

"Fine."

"Really? Just fine."

"I don't see where it is any of your business." Annie not looking Eyal, she suspects he knows more than he was letting on. He usually does.

"You've changed Annie, there is something about your manner and it is different." With a playful nudge, "So tell me about the new man in your life. Is he a nice man?"

"Your imagination is running wild and it is all wrong."

"Seldom is it wrong. So you are going to play that game. I thought I was your friend, someone you could confide in."

"There is no game."

"Okay but you know I'm not letting this go." Stopping Annie and turning her toward him with a caring smile of understanding, "You not the same joyfully optimistic Annie I have known. There is a slight melancholy vibe about you and I hate seeing you with any sadness in your lovely eyes."

"Nothing is wrong Eyal." Annie trying to look away for his face. She had a hard time lying to him, to others yes it was second nature but not to Eyal.

He gently touching her face to turn back to look at him. "Is it Auggie? I've heard rumors that you are a couple."

"Not any longer."

Eyal slipping his arm around her in a friendly supportive way, "Ani mitzta'eret Neshama."

"It wasn't meant to be. It was an awkward relationship anyway." She now needing the sympathetic understanding Eyal seems to be offering. "He is seeing someone else and I don't know, maybe I'm feeling a bit lonely."

"Loneness can be more depressing than a break up. You want to talk about it?"

"No, not really... Well maybe." Annie knowing she could always trust Eyal and now she was about to disclose her most personal pain to him. "It was hot and great at first but not for long. Not sure what happened but both of us starting having second guesses about being together until finally I starting avoiding him, not want him to be near me. My guess he felt the same way because our break was more like a mission debriefing and not a lover's squabble."

"Hmmm... So the feeling was mutual."

"Yeah, but it still hurt."

"I'm sure it did." Eyal putting his hand on the back of her neck rubbing with a gentle motion of easing any tension, "You have started dating anybody else yet?"

"Really haven't had the time or the ambition to go looking."

"As pretty as you are I would think men would be lining up to take you out."

"Thanks for the compliment." Annie with an appreciative smile.

"No I mean it. If I'm going start dating you I need to satisfy my ego by snatching you away for a hoard of wanting men."

"Your ego never needs to be satisfied."

"You didn't turn me down on the dating." Eyal lifting her chin toward his face, "I'm now serious Annie. I've been waiting for a long time and you remember my telling you that timing is everything."

"Yes, very well I remember."

"This may not be the sunset but the timing could be now."

"Do you think so?"

"Tell me truthfully Annie, you have never dream of us being together."

Whatever Annie would say at this moment would set the path for a chance to be with Eyal and maybe a future. Would she bend to CIA's rules about being involved with a foreigner or go with her emotional yearning. She wrested with the answer but for a half second.

"You know the answer don't you."

"I want to hear you say it Neshama." Eyal pulling her a little closer to him.

"Yes Eyal, I have had dreams and wonderful dreams they were."

Nothing else needed to be said, he cupping his hand beside her face with a mellow kiss, drew her even closer until she melted in his powerful arms. The kiss moved past sweet and gentle to a deep passionate kiss of sexual desire. Annie returned the kiss with an equal and wanting plea for him to make love to her.

"Shall we take this back to the flat?" Eyal relinquishing his embrace and touching her face with the softness of a rabbit's paw.

With her hand resting on his leg as they drove to the safe house, Annie couldn't help but think how it would be with Eyal. Would he be masterful and demanding or tender and smooth? He is so many things that she couldn't tell but in her dreams, her many dreams he was both, depending on her mood. What was her mood this evening? Happiness.

Holding the door open for Annie to enter first, Eyal pitched his keys on a nearby table, taking off his suit coat. Annie standing in the center of the living room kicked off her shoes and turn to see Eyal remove his leg holster and gun.

"You always carry that?"

"Always Neshama, I may need to fight off wolf hungry adversaries making immoral advances toward you." Gently taking her in his arms, "Would you like some wine?"

"No." Her waiting was over; she twisted, pressing her body against his. Eyal sighed with yearning as her sweet tender body to push against him. His hands fell down to the taper of her waist pulling her hips close to his. One hand finding the top of her skit and his fingers gliding under the tab of the zipper on the back and with ease, the zipper slid down and the skit fell so smoothly to the floor. He framed her face easily between his large powerful yet graceful hands, tangling his fingers in her hair and kissed her lovely. Annie responded instantly, tilting her head back as she struggled with his shirt. Eyal pulled back for a moment, long enough to hear her low scoff. "Damn shirt." Annie was never shy about going after what she wanted.

He moved back a bit, simply stared down into her smoldering brown eyes. His pause gave Annie the opportunity she needed and with ease she had whipped his shirt off and sent it sailing over the back of a nearby chair. She nibbled her way up to his ear as Eyal once more wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

She craving for his touches and longing for his kisses, was already backing him toward the couch, showing little patience when the skillfully agile warrior stumbled over his own two feet. His tall imposing frame falling awkwardly backwards and Eyal falling onto the couch bring Annie with him. He twisted halfway down to avoid crushing Annie and found himself sprawled on his side on the cool buttery soft leather with her frame tucked against his body. Both laughing gaily at the comical clumsy mishap.

"We're off to a good start." Eyal holding her to keep Annie from slipping off the couch. Regaining his control, he carefully moves into a better position with Annie sitting beside him leaning over the reclining Eyal. With a mesmeric smile and lustful eyes, he unbutton her blouse, removed the cold feeling beads from her neck and rose up onto his elbows, grasping the back of her neck with one hand and used the leverage to hold her close as they kissed again.

"What a beautiful woman you are Neshama. Let me look at you my dear." Eyal's eyes roamed enthusiastically over her body. Annie crawled over him and once again found his loving kisses. Eyal's dark eyes giving her permission to have her way and she found his sinful yet loving lips to answer her request.

Annie had been taking the lead but now Eyal slowed the pace down, to take pleasure in each move to find irresistible their first. Gliding his hand over her he moves Annie to a place she rested peacefully, enjoying the deliberate easy caresses of Eyal's hands and lips. She gradually relaxes every inch of her body tingling with electrifying sensations, he slowly finding what pleased her.

Eyal moved gradually to bring them both to that loving state of ecstasy. She calling out his name with delicious shrill of gratification and Eyal with a soft moan of euphoria. Holding her in his arms with tender kisses giving her time to come down from the emotional high and Annie delighted in his thoughtfulness. Eyal waited patiently as Annie's breathing slowed, and a long moment passed before she opened her eyes and peered up with her sigh of happiness at him.

"I hope it was everything you dream of Neshama." With a sweet smile he brushed hair from one side of her face.

"Everything Eyal and more."

* * *

**_Eyal: _**_Sleeping peacefully by his side, Eyal feeling the warmth of her body next to his and toying with mixed emotions. Their love-making was what he had been longing for over the years but was the timing right? He questioned his overwhelming desire for her may have clouded his better judgment and allowed his passion take control. Pressing close to him, her sweet smell filling his nostrils with pleasurable scent and relishing in the pure bliss he had just enjoyed but had he taken advantage of her vulnerability. Possibly indulging on her state of rebound and he was convenient. If the latter be the case, he was happy to be used to bring her out from her blue mood but needs to be watchful about moving forward before he too becomes another ex-lover._

**Ani mitzta'eret - Hebrew for "I'm sorry"**


	5. Chapter 5

Opening her eyes the next morning, Annie found herself in bed alone. The night before was breathtaking, their passion for each other was beyond belief, months or maybe years of bottled up emotion for one another all came to fully fantastic love-making in one exquisite night. Annie had found in Eyal's arms what she had wanted for years, his tender touches and loving kisses and yes she is falling in love with the Israeli, the very man she should not be in love with. She closed her eyes, listening for any sounds of Eyal but all was quiet.

Slipping out of bed, Annie headed to Eyal's bedroom in hopes of finding him asleep but he was gone. The flat had a silent uncanny feeling without Eyal there. Where could he have gone so early in the morning? In the kitchen she found a pot of coffee waiting with a note, _'Having breakfast with Rita. Will catch up with you later. E'. _

Crap. Damn it to hell ... After such a wonderful night they had together and now he is off having breakfast with Rita. Oh calm down Annie, he wasn't hiding what he was doing but still breakfast with one of the most beautiful women she had seen in a long time. Question if there is some history with them and to what extent? Sex? Annie was feeling a bit envious. Nothing left to do but fix herself a bite to eat and find out what she could about one Rita Venegas.

The morning went by slowly waiting for the good folks back a Langley to come into work. She decided to take a walk, survey the neighborhood and make her call away from the safe house. She surely didn't want Eyal to discover her checking the background of Rita. The area was the average middle class neighborhood with apartments and single family homes. Several blocks away she found a cozy little café and went in for late-morning tea. Knowing she couldn't blow her cover, she order in French only to find young girl sitting alone was also French. An exchange student and somewhat homesick. They sat together; chatted about Paris and the tiny country town the young girl was from. After that, time started to pass quickly for Annie and she soon had to excuse herself. She needed to call Auggie.

"Hi sunshine, are you up and bright-eyed." Annie was cheerful with her call to Auggie.

"Morning Walker, did you met up with Lamorak?"

"Yeah, piece of cake. A Frenchman so the cover is working well. Also had contact with Abdoul-Haziz Eman and meeting with him again this afternoon."

"Good, things are clipping along. I hear he is somewhat of a player." Auggie had done some research on Eman.

"I got that impression also. He had one exquisite woman on his arm last night. Need for you to check her out. She is going by the name of Kaliyah Antar. Sending you a picture of her but I think she is plant. Try Interpol first." Annie had taken a picture of Rita as she was coming into the restaurant.

"Got it. This may take a while. When is a good time to call back?" Auggie was running facial recognition through the Interpol agents data base for his first search.

"I'll have to call you back, say within an hour."

"Right. Be careful Walker." They both disconnected.

Returning to the flat, Annie found Eyal still gone. She quickly changed into something a little sexier for her meeting with Abdoul-Haziz. Thanks to Auggie's tip about him being a player perhaps that could work to her advantage. Looking at the mirror Annie was double checking her appearance. A little cleavage, damn not as much as the well endowed Rita but still not bad. A mint green dress with a flair skirt and Christian Louboutin heels that accentuated her legs. The flared shirt would give a graceful swing when she walk, also calling attention to her well-shaped legs. Her blond hair hanging softly around her shoulders, the draw would be the blond hair and not the body. That was her asset with middle-east guys, they tend to love blonds. She was ready to meet with Abdoul-Haziz. Annie had brought a tote that she had packed with several personal items, she had a plan.

Standing outside waiting for her cab to arrive, she decided it was a good time to check in with Auggie. "Auggie it's me again. I'm on my way to meet Abdoul-Haziz. You have anything for me?"

"Your Kaliyah Antar is a deep cover for Interpol specializing in white-collar crimes. Her real name is Rita Venegas and is from Barcelona, Spain. Speaks several languages and now assigned to the fine art black market theft and smuggling from Europe. Keep your cover Annie, don't let her know CIA is also onto Eman. Also Annie, he has a reputation for being a womanizer so watch your step."

"Right and thanks. Please keep checking on both, I need all the intel I can get. Have to go my cab is here." With a little more knowledge about Rita, Annie was now ready for her meeting with Abdoul-Haziz but first a side trip to the train station and the endless selection of shops. There she bought an overnight bag, some makeup, a lovely peach color negligée and a few other items to add to what few things she had brought with her. Next she checked into the hotel near both the train station and Theatre Royal, all part of her cover, just in case Abdoul-Haziz wants to come back to her room, after all both Eyal and Auggie had said he was a player.

Standing under the columns of the theater front, Annie was in awe of the beautiful building, a stunning modern structure in the Gueliz quarter.

Glancing at her watch when she heard, "Scenic building isn't it?" Abdoul-Haziz was walking towards her, looking even more handsome than the night before.

"Yes, gorgeous." Annie with her friendly smile. "How are you doing this evening Abdoul-Haziz?"

"Call me Abdoul, my parents hung a twenty mile long name on me at birth, something to do with my ancestors. There are a few local art galleries in the area we should take a look at. After that, how would you like having dinner with me?"

"Sounds wonderful, please lead the way." Annie slipping her arm around his arm, knowing he had western manners as they walk down the street to a charming little art gallery. Their visits were enjoyable, both appreciating the work of artisans from around Morocco and neighboring countries. There was one small piece that Annie liked, it had strong European influence it depicting a garden and lonely woman sitting on a beach. At her suggestion, he purchased the piece for his art collection.

"Well now Anna Marie, I guess you are my European art agent for real."

"Call me Anna, my parents also like triple names." She was feeling comfortable with him, Abdoul had an easy manner about him, a warm and jovial personality.

"My car is down the street a ways and getting time of the evening meal, should we put art aside and have dinner?" He was guiding her out the door.

A black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, sleek, fast and sexy. Abdoul had class in picking his car, eye-catching and expense highly desirable European car. It was easy to tell he enjoyed the finer things in life and had the resources to indulge. Traveling out-of-town, Abdoul was telling about his recent trip to Belgium and amazed at the antiquity of northern Europe.

Turning onto a long stretch of desert road Abdoul was mindful about asking Annie, "We are going to my compound near a small oasis in the desert. Are you comfortable with my choice or had you rather have dinner in the city? I can turn the car around."

"No I'm good and would love to see your art collection. You do have some pieces at the compound?"

"Some Spanish and Italian art work, I think you will enjoy. My sister and her husband will be there for dinner."

"Wonderful." Annie being mindful of the direction in which they were traveling.

Their destination, a walled compound with tight security, cameras - guards and dogs. Within the walls were three small buildings, a large garage and the main dwelling with a courtyard appealingly planted with palm trees and flowering container pots. A male servant dressed all in white met the car as it pulled in front of the main house. Opening the door for Annie, he bowed slightly and in French, "Welcom à notre maison _Gamila."_

Stepping next to Annie, "_Gamila_ is Arabic woman's name for beautiful. I think it fits this place, peaceful beauty like a woman."

"Some women are not so peaceful."

"So true Anna, so very true. Come, let me introduce you to my sister."

Entering the main vestibule Annie saw a young woman maybe in her late teens or early twenties standing with a man ten to fifteen years her senior that reminded Annie of Khalid Ansari but a tad taller. The young girl was dressed more of a western style with white slacks and a colorful Moroccan tunic, her long black hair falling gracefully down her back, pulled away from her face with an intricate filigree clip.

"My little sister, Alea and this is her husband, Tamir Sarraf." Abdoul making the introductions, "And this is Anna Marie Jaquelin Rousseau from Paris, France. She is with The Louvre Museum and a researcher in European art."

"How wonderful to meet you. We have a nice collection here at _Gamila _I am sure my brother would like to show you." Alea with a sweet expression on her face, that of a naive teenager.

"Of course, shall we." Extending his arm to Annie, "Come with us Alea, you know a little more about these paintings, I'm sure you and Anna will find a lot to talk about."

The four strolling through several rooms all beautifully decorated in furnishing from all over Europe with a strong influence of French elegance and Spanish classic. Persian rugs covered the decorative tile floors and magnificent works of art graced the walls.

Alea did most of the talking which was a relief to Annie as the sister was clearly the art expert. Annie knew a lot about art but it was clear if questioned, her cover would be blown. Alea was taking great delight in showing off their collection, something she didn't get much of a chance to do. Annie noticed that the husband, Tamir didn't have much to say, he being more like a tag along and totally uninterested in the art work.

Dinner was enjoyable with light conversation, superb wine and Moroccan lamb with honey and almonds served with Harira soup, salad and Bisteeya all delicately prepared for their guest. During dinner, Alea was again very talkative, as if Annie was the first female she had seen in a long time.

"Abdoul tells me you are from Paris, did you grow up there?"

"No, Paris is my home now but I was born in Ottawa, Canada where I spent the first twelve years of my life. My father was attached to the French Diplomatic Corps based at the French embassy." Annie was covering for any hit of an accent with her French and also giving her a wider exposure for a little intrigue.

"You speak English?" Abdoul was fast to ask.

"Yes."

"That is grand, Abdoul is trying to learn English." Alea seems eager to engage in English, "Let's change our conversation over to English, we need the practice."

"I may be a little rusty but okay, we can switch." Annie was happy to move to English as she felt she had the upper hand and took into account Tamir didn't join in the discussion. Possibly he didn't speak English and his French had a lot to be desired.

After dinner, they retired to an enclosed veranda where soft music was playing. The four drink more wine and dance. Annie found both Abdoul and Tamir to be light on their feet and moved with great rhythm to the tempo of the music. Casual conversation and Abdoul being kind and attentive, he fascinated Annie with his knowledge of Western Europe. A delightful lovely relaxed evening and soon it came to an end.

"Time I should be taking you back." Abdoul holding her close and softy whispered in Annie ear as they dance to the last song. She was sorry it was ending as she truly enjoyed being with him.

On the drive back to Marrakech, Annie wanted to ask about Rita or aka Kaliyah Antar but couldn't find the right opportunity. She didn't want to run the risk of sounding too inquisitive into his affairs, the evening had gone too perfectly.

"I have some business affairs to tend to tomorrow but how about having dinner with me the next day and take in the theater?"

"Are you asking for a date?"

"I am. I like being in your company. So is it a date?" Abdoul had parked the car in front of Annie's hotel.

"It's a date, and thank you for a lovely dinner and evening. Your sister is very sweet." Annie figuring now was not a good time to ask him to her hotel room. All the sexual overtones were the night before and this evening was amiable and wholesome, an especially respectable night which confused her and threw Annie a curve. Was he a Casanova or someone very sincere?

"And very lonely, she got married way to young. Happy you two got along so well, thank you Anna."

Abdoul walked Annie into the hotel lobby and they chatted a while longer before he gently kissed her, pushed the elevator button and said good night. Annie returning to her room, decided to spend the night at the hotel and return to the safe house the next day, incredibly happy with how things were progressing with Abdoul and the mission. Annie found Abdoul-Haziz Eman to be a charming gentleman, hard to fathom he is the leader of a major terrorist group.

* * *

**_Eyal:_**_ He parked his car across the roadway from the hotel and watched as Abdoul was the perfect gentleman to Annie, opening the doors and allowing her to enter the hotel lobby first. Sitting there for a few minutes before Eyal started his car and called it a night. Yes, Annie was on a mission and yes he was keeping watch on her safety but still knowing what would happen next, he couldn't stomach the mere thought of her in someone's arms and it was driving him mad. A stabbing pain wrench at his gut thinking she would be sleeping with Abdoul Eman that night. Nothing left to do but go back to the safe house, have a few drinks and sleep alone. He started having second thoughts about being in a committed love affair with Annie, a spy that a times sex would be required for a successful mission and something that would might nag him relentless._


	6. Chapter 6

The safe house was once more empty by the time Annie opened the door mid-morning the next day. Eyal had left another short note, _'Have business to take care of will check in later.' _ Annie felt as empty as the safe house, she wanted to talk with Eyal and share her news with him. It would have to wait. Checking her watch, it was a good time to call Auggie.

"Hey Walker, you are sounding first-class this morning."

"Hi Auggie, I have some things I need for you to check on. The name Tamir Sarraf, age to be about early thirties and I think Iranian. Also, I need the background information on Abdoul-Haziz Eman's family, the whole works including brothers and sisters."

"Tall order, will take a while. Any other news?"

"He has a large compound or I should say living quarters about fifty kilometers south to south-west of Marrakech, near the foot hills of the Atlas Mountains. It is a walled compound with one very large building or main house, a good size garage and three other small buildings. There is also a small oasis on the approach road from Marrakech. You should be able to find images on our satellite surveillance."

"Good work Walker. I take it you are in contact with him."

"Yeah, we have a date for tomorrow night, hope to find out more. Do you have anything else on Rita Venegas?"

"You want me to check into her background too?"

"Please, if I'm to get close to Eman I have to know what I'm dealing with. You know the score, two women fighting for the affections of one man."

"No I don't but wished I did. See what I can get. Be careful Walker, touch base with me later."

With a deep exhale of breath, Annie went about packing some other clothes to take back to the hotel. Where in the world could Eyal be and what type of business was he taking care of. She wanted to call him but decided not to. Abdoul had also said he had business to take care of and hopefully it was with Eyal. Abdoul was pushed against the wall to find another arms supplier and fast.

She would spend the next few hours studying about art and especially the pieces that have been reported stolen, the reason Rita Venegas was cozying up to Abdoul. Oh yeah, there it was, an Italian piece that had been stolen back in the late 90's and now hanging on one of the walls in Abdoul's desert home. If Rita had seen the art work she would have known it to be stolen which brings to question, has Rita even been to his desert compound. She was going to have to find out as any move on the part of Interpol could jeopardize their mission.

Later that afternoon, she called Auggie again, "Hello Walker, I have some intel you wanted."

"Great, let's have it."

"First, you description on Eman's compound was right on target, we found images and now searching the area for any other signs of a training camp - so far no luck."

"Great, how about Tamir Sarraf?"

"A real badass, strong ties with al-Qaeda and on the hit list for CIA."

"He is married to Eman's younger sister." Annie giving Auggie added information.

"To bad to hear that, he has two other wives back in Arak, Iran with children. He must be a plant in Eman's household, al-Qaeda keeping check on Eman."

"Why would that be?"

"Your friend Abdoul-Haziz Eman is not in good graces with some of the higher-ups in al-Qaeda. Seems like he is enjoying the western life style a little too much."

"Interesting. What about Eman's family?"

"Father is dead and his step mother is living in Tehran. He has a brother but no intel on him. As for his little sister Alea - she is a half-sister by the third wife of his father. She went to a private school in England for several years. That's all I have."

"Any more on Rita Venegas?" Of course Annie was very interested in her. She knew in her heart there was history with Rita and Eyal.

"Not yet but still looking. Check back with me later. Be safe Walker and watch your step." Auggie always ended his banter with Annie with a warning to be safe as if she was impulsive, well yeah she was known to be at times.

Not feeling very good about being without wheels, Annie decided to rent a car. A Mimi Cooper was the perfect fit, small and agile in the off side streets of Marrakech and inexpensive, what an art researcher could afford. She spent the rest of the day sightseeing and shopping. She found a pretty head scarf in hot pink and silver to go with the outfit she was planning to wear with Abdoul the next evening. A light gray dress with deep pink embroider trim. She was surprised at herself, thinking about what to wear on her date, guess unbeknown to her she was excited about seeing this charming middle-east man again.

Back at the safe house, Annie was stirring around in the kitchen, trying to think of something for her to eat for dinner when the main door opened, it was Eyal.

"Hey, glad you back." Annie with a warm greeting and the smile she knew Eyal love to see on her face.

"Yeah I'm here." It was short and somewhat cool and distant.

"So what have you been up to, I missed you today." Annie was trying to be upbeat and cheerful as she walked into the living room.

Eyal barely looked at her and took his time answering, "Working on our mission." Another short remark, very much unlike the friendly Eyal she knew. This hurt her, made Annie feel uneasy, as if Eyal didn't want to talk or even be near her.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"No." He passing her on his way to the bedroom and closing the door.

What the shit has happened. Did she do something to upset him, say something out of the way. Oh hell this was really bugging her now. Stopping just before knocking on his door, Annie turned and headed back to the kitchen. Let the gloomy combatant cool off from whatever, only if she knew. The other night was so wonderful, so thrilling for both of them and now, well now, she didn't know.

Yelling down the hallway so Eyal could hear, "I'm fixing me a sandwich would you like one?"

His bedroom open and he had changed clothes. Black slacks and open neck dress shirt, "No, I'm going out for the night." With that he was gone, leaving Annie puzzled and lonely. Watching him walk out the door she felt dejected as a tiny tear glided down her cheek. Eyal wasn't Eyal. He wasn't invading her space, making sexy remarks or calling her Neshama. Hell, he was barely even speaking to her must less look at her. Crap, what has happened, Annie was so confused and downhearted.

Quickly grabbing her keys and leaving a half made sandwich she set out to follow him but by the time she reached her car, he was gone. Now what!

Returning to the flat, she finished making her sandwich but didn't feel much like eating it and after a couple bites she tossed it in the trash bin and went for wine and a call to Auggie.

"Auggie I'm going to need some equipment. At least two GPS tracking devices, a phone bug or tracking device and a camera with long-range lenses."

"Sounds like you are on to something. You will also need to download a receiver program and I can have them for you inside an hour. Can you call me back for the pickup location."

"Sure and thanks Auggie." She was about ready to disconnect when, "Oh hey Auggie, have you found out any more on Rita Venegas?"

"Not yet, do you think she will be a problem?"

"Don't know but I don't really trust her. You know her assignment will take priority over us finding the training camp."

"You think you can get close to get a plant on her?"

"Doubt it but can try. Maybe add another GPS tracker to my order."

"Okay, call me back within an hour." Auggie disconnected leaving Annie to contemplate her next move. She wanted to know what Eyal was up to and did it have anything to do with their mission. This was so unlike Eyal.

She tried to convince herself that tracking Eyal was for the good of the mission, that she was in full partnership with him on this mission and needed to know what was happening, what he was up to. No matter how hard she tried, she knew in her heart she wanted for find out what had happen to make Eyal act distance, like a thousand miles away. Could it be Rita?

The small café where Auggie had directed her was on the other side of the city. It was crowded as she entered she felt uneasy, a little fearful and it looked like a gathering of thugs looking for a rumble. A middle-aged man with thinning hair showed her a table out of the way, in a dark corner with her back against the wall, she waited. "Madame Walker." came the a young American neatly dress and clean-shaven.

"Yes."

"Anderson has sent me. I don't like this place let's get out of here."

Annie followed as he lead her to the front, looking both ways before exiting, he motioned for her to follow. Outside to his jeep, he had a briefcase he handed her. "Everything you order is in here. I need to show how it all works." The lesson was quick and thorough, she was well equipped and with a bonus, a tiny listening device for a short distance range.

Handing her a burn cell phone, "This is a throw away with your same number already programmed, the only difference we can track your movements and my speed dial is #9 - like the 9th Calvary, and I'll be there if you need help."

"Sure hope it's more than just you." Annie inspecting the phone.

"Quite a few more, we are special ops and have your back. Good night."

"Good night." Annie was feeling better about being on her own, she was now well supplied and time to head back to the safe house, but first a stop by the hotel to leave the briefcase. She didn't want to run the risk of Eyal finding it but why was she hiding it from him, it was all part of the mission, because she was going to use a tracking GPS on his car. Damn Annie, you should be ashamed of yourself, as long as you have known Eyal why the miss trust now. Could it have something to do with their making spectacular love two days ago? Yep, that's the reason alright she was falling hard for the man.

The clock read two in the morning when she heard Eyal return to the safe house. Her bedroom door was partly open and she watched the hall light come on. The door softly creaked as Eyal pushed a little further open and said softly, "Annie are you awake?"

She remained very still as if asleep; Annie wasn't up to talking to Eyal at two in the morning. Hearing Eyal stirring around in the kitchen, she question where he had been for so long and only now returning at this hour. Then she heard his cell phone buzz.

"I had a grand time too, glad you called to say good night...sweet dreams." Eyal's voice came floating down the hallway.

Oh crap, he was talking to a woman, now Annie was mad. She wanted to jump out of bed and confront him but her better judgment told her not too. Wait and find out more, they hadn't made any exclusive commitment. The rest of the night was restless for her, visions of Eyal with someone else were agonizing and was he really a player like his flirtatious ways painted him.

**_Eyal:_**_ Slowly pushing the somewhat open door to Annie bedroom wider, "Annie are you awake?" No answer, he heads to the kitchen for something to eat. Eyal thinking to himself, 'Crap, what a hell of a day and me acting like a complete asshole. Annie didn't deserve to be treated that way'. It was his jealousy overtaking his retort to her. He has been able to control his inward feelings for years until Annie walked into his life and changed everything. 'From now on I'm going to control my actions toward Annie even if I can't control my feelings. Guess my apology will have to wait until morning'. His phone buzzed and looking at the caller, 'This is not good - she is getting clingy'. He reluctantly answered._


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Annie didn't want to get out of bed but she knew it was time to face Eyal. Turning over in her mind things to say, how to act and after a while she decided to be happy and friendly like nothing had happen and all was fine with the world when in her heart things were awful. She was a spy and good at deception but just how good when it pertained to Eyal. There was a way with Eyal that he knew when things was wrong with her, he could see through that outer shield no matter how hard she was trying to pretend otherwise.

Walking past Eyal room, the door was open and he was still asleep. She slowly pulled his door closed trying not to wake the sleeping spy. He was a light sleeper and Annie trying to be very quiet putting off the face to face with him. Fixing herself some breakfast and a pot of hot coffee, she ate alone and thinking. Glancing out the window she saw Eyal's car parked next to her Mimi Cooper, now would be a good time to plant the tracking device.

Dressing quickly and down the stairs, Annie now crouching behind the rear of Eyal's car. A quick look up at the window to see if Eyal was watching, Annie removed the screws of the rear light, taking off the lens she attached the GPS tracking device to the car's electrical system via the tail light. No battery need and would send off signals as long as the car's battery was working. Everything attached back to normal, Annie returned to the flat, a little out of breath and edgy because she was spying on Eyal, a long time trusted friend and new lover or was he still her lover?

Good, his bedroom door was still closed meaning he was still asleep. Maybe she should pack a few more things and leave before he wakes up. Yeah, that's what she will do. Going into her bedroom to add to her already packed items she didn't hear Eyal open his door.

"You are leaving?" Eyal standing in her doorway.

"Shit I didn't hear you." She turns around to see Eyal fully dress in jeans and a shirt.

"You are packing - going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I have rented a hotel room and think it would work better if we separated."

"What, you are abandoning the mission?"

"No! And you... What are you doing with the mission?" Her words were starting to sound slightly sharp to him.

"I'm working the freaking mission... What's with you and leaving?" Eyal was as sharp as the one Annie had just shot at him.

"So now tell me what you have done for our mission?" Annie was getting hot and voice was strong.

Eyal turned and walked down the hall to the kitchen, "Trying to clear the road for you Annie."

"And just what does that mean... Clear the road." Annie following Eyal to the kitchen.

"So you can get close to Eman and looks like you have." Eyal now with a little calmer voice.

"What getting Rita out of the picture... Is that what you mean?"

"Yes, exactly what I mean and it looks like you're good at your seduction job too." Eyal fired back with fury.

"You followed me the other night?"

"To watch out for your safety."

"Damn it Eyal I can take care of myself. And what is this with Rita. You have some history with her."

"Yeah so what if I had and it is none of your business... What are you a bit jealous?"

"Shit no... You can do whatever in the hell you want too." Annie slamming her hand on the counter and turning almost running back to her bedroom, grabbing the few things she had packed and starting for the door.

Eyal standing in front of the door in a calm voice, "Look Annie we need to talk."

"I've said all I need to say, stand aside."

"Annie, please."

"Move Eyal and I mean it." Annie giving him a shove.

Eyal stepped aside and let Annie go. Hurrying down the stairs the tears were staring to flow uncontrollably as she reached her car she was sobbing heavily. Banging her fist on the steering wheel she cried out, "Oh why did I let my temper get the best of me."

By the time she reached the hotel, Annie had regained her emotions and turning her thoughts to the mission. She texted Eyal a short message, _'Have a date with Eman tonight - let you know later._' They were working a mission together and she couldn't cut him off, not if she wants to successfully complete the mission. Maybe, just maybe Eyal keeping Rita out of the way was the right move but there was history between them. Was it that easy for him to move in on her while she was on assignment? Yes he is a smooth operator but so was she, damn it. Put all that aside, right now her mission was the most important thing to think about, not Eyal and Rita.

"Morning Walker, things still on track?"

"Hi Auggie and yeah, things are going fine." Annie was happy to hear a friendly voice.

"Lamorak just check in and he has a meet date with Eman. Our French arms dealer plan is working."

"When is the meeting to take place?" Annie was surprise at the news.

"Tomorrow at noon Morocco time. Didn't he tell you?"

"Haven't talked with him today. Any more information?" Annie was covering for her misstep with Eyal.

"Your Rita Venegas lives in Valencia, Spain with her husband."

"Her husband!"

"Yep, her file says that she has been married since 2005 and he is also with Interpol. She has a great track record of catching the dogs of the underworld. Been with Interpol since 2003, ten years and still going strong. Eric tells me she is a real looker."

"Yeah Eric is right, she got all the male loving assets in the right places. Any other news about Eman." Annie didn't want to dwell on Rita in fear of giving too much to Auggie.

"Nope. Did our guy get your order to you?"

"Yes he did and thanks. You know he is special ops?"

"Of course, only the very best for you Walker, stay safe and keep in touch." Auggie disconnected.

_'Rita is married, damn. Wonder if Eyal knows' _Annie was thinking as she unpacked her items and settled for a long afternoon wait before her date with Abdoul.

About mid-afternoon she received a text from Eyal, _'Good. I have a meeting tomorrow with him also'._ Well at least they are communicating even if it is only text messages.

* * *

**_Eyal_**_: Putting his phone down after reading Annie's message and smiled. Thinking to himself that she may be impulsive and quick to jump to conclusions but still working the mission. Wishing they had talked but also knowing Annie was in no mood to listen, he would just wait. He had watched her planted the tracking device on his car and that amused him, she was jealous, just as he was jealous of Eman. Could he after all these years of being disconnected from emotional involvement with women be truly falling in love with Annie? That lovely beautiful blond with her expressive eyes and loving smile; all he wanted to do was hold her, to become intoxicated with her amorous smell, once more touch her soft ivory skin and with any luck perhaps make love again._


	8. Chapter 8

Draping her newly purchased head scarf around her heard and allowing it to fall gracefully across her neck and over the shoulders, she was pleased how feminine it looked. They were going to a public place for dinner and she didn't want to draw attention to her and Abdoul. Her blond hair would bring stares; a European woman and Arab man were unusual being together even if there was a large French influence in Marrakech.

"You are looking lovely tonight Anna." Abdoul was on time and very handsome. He was wearing dark gray slacks and a pale peach color shirt that complimented his flawless olive skin.

"And you also. Been looking forward to this evening with wonderful anticipation." Annie being a little nervy on her remark.

"Shall we. I've made dinner reservations at Theatre Royal restaurant, they have excellent food."

As they were in walking distance of her hotel they decided to walk. Abdoul gently holding Annie's arm just above the elbow, the same as Auggie did, however instead of her leading, she was being tenderly guided with a caring touch. The couple strolled together stopping briefly to browse a jewelry shop. Annie was admiring a pair of sterling silver earrings when Abdoul lean over her shoulder.

"They would go well with your scarf. Please allow me to buy them for you."

"Oh thank you but I couldn't."

"You are helping me with my art purchased just a little something to say I appreciate your assistance."

Not taking no for an answer, Abdoul watched with pleasure Annie put on her new earrings. They were beautiful Moroccan style drop earrings with delicate detail in silver and did look superb complimenting her hot pink scarf with silver thread trim embroidery. Such a lovely gift.

It was the opening night performance of Cirque du Soleil - Kooza and the restaurant was filled with theater goers; there was a circus like atmosphere by the way of music and banners of Cirque du Soleil performers. Being shown to a cozy out of the way table near the back, Annie was seated so she could see the main entrance to the dining hall but Abdoul couldn't.

"Since you are a guest in my country would you mind if I order for both of us." Abdoul with a warm and sincere smile.

"Yes, please." Annie was enjoying the gracious manner of Abdoul, he's considerate of her.

Abdoul ordering fine French wine, the meal of seared White Sturgeon with Caviar Beurre Blanc and Carrot and Celeriac Remoulade.

"Very French Abdoul. Makes me feel at home." Annie slipping her wine and giving a warm alluring smile and tender look.

"In honor of my guest. I want you to feel comfortable with me. You are a beautiful woman Anna Maria." Abdoul starting to feel his way with Annie and being a tidbit forward.

"Very comfortable Abdoul. You are gracious and a gentleman, I'm enjoying this evening."

"Tell me Anna, how long have you and Mario Donati been working together?"

"Not that long, a little over a year now. Why."

"I would like your opinion of him. I'm thinking about doing some business with him, you know purchase some art work."

"Well he is knowledgeable in the art world and I have found him to be an honest broker with his dealings." Annie was laying the ground work for Eyal's meeting the next day.

"Anything else, his likes or dislikes."

"I don't know him that well but." She paused a second, "Well let's say that his art broker business is his love and not his main line of work." There, she got the plug in for Eyal's second line of work.

"Oh, what makes you say that?"

"He is a wealthy person and not from dealing in art, one only makes a small commission on what he brokers. Once I also over hear a conversation he had about his warehouses. I'm almost sure he has another line of work."

"Interesting, an art dealer for the love of it." Abdoul thanking the waiter with a nod as dinner was being served.

"How did you meet Mario?"

"In Zurich, at an auction. He was representing a friend of mine in purchasing several pieces of art. Is that important?"

"No, just wanting to know something about who I may be doing business with, that's all."

"This meal is wonderful a true flair of home." Annie trying to change the subject, enough had been said about Eyal's cover.

As the waiter was leaving the table, Annie noticed Rita entering the front and looking around. Abdoul was busy with pouring more wine and Annie watched hoping Rita wouldn't see them. Just as quickly as Rita had appeared so did Eyal, taking Rita by the arm and turning her toward him. A few words were exchanged and Eyal wrapping his arm around her, kissing her on the neck, the guided her out of the restaurant. The aching knot tighten in her stomach, there was way too much familiarity between them, too much affection.

"Something wrong with your food?"

"Oh no, everything is fine. Just though I saw someone I knew but can't be here in Morocco. It's my first trip."

"Who did you think was there?"

"The woman you were with the other night but I must be mistaken."

Abdoul looking around at the door but seeing no one. "Could have been her."

"You seem to be a couple the other night or am I getting to personal." Annie wanting to know the extent of their relationship and just how close Rita had gotten to Abdoul.

"She may think we are but most differently not. Kaliyah Antar is an opportunist."

"An opportunist?"

"Enough talk about other people. Tonight belongs to us, let's enjoy it."

Annie knew she was not dealing with any run of the mill guy but Abdoul was quick minded and intelligent. Seeing Rita as an opportunist was a signal that he would be on guard around her. Could Annie keep her cover, penetrate his guarded protection and get closer to Abdoul. She presumed Rita was using sex as her leverage so Annie would have to play the opposite game, the refine lady from Paris.

The performance of Cirque du Soleil - Kooza was electrifying and beautiful. A wonderful evening without any more conversations about Eyal or Rita. As they walk back toward the hotel, Annie took his arm and lean a little closer to Abdoul.

"Lovely night and still young, how about taking a drive?"

"Wonderful idea Anna, I can show what Marrakech looks like at night. The city really comes to life after sunset." He leading the way to his Mercedes-Benz and holding the door open for her.

As he walked around the back of the car, Annie slipped the tracking device under the right seat and into a tight spot and activated it. This device has a 120 hour battery chip and hopefully that would be enough time to locate the training camp.

"I know a spot where we can view the lights of Marrakech and have a nightcap. It's a private club." Abdoul starting his car and glazing at Annie in an adoring way for suggesting a drive.

The exclusive club was on the top floor of a tall office building on the edge of the main city. Soft music was playing as they entered a lounge of excellence, beautifully decorated in the Moroccan style and very inviting. Sitting at a low table with over filled pillows, they took in the grandeur of the city. He orders a drink she was unfamiliar with, a chocolate mint tea with a light touch of vodka. It was a dream fill romantic night if only she was with the right man. As they were leaving, Eyal came into her mind and the vision of him and Rita. That unhappy feeling returned but she was good and covering it up, instead she turned her warm attentions to Abdoul.

Standing in the lobby of her hotel, she was thinking about asking him up to her room but he was the one to speak first.

"Anna this has been a wonderful evening and I would like to see you again. Look I have to be out-of-town for a few days but when I return, maybe we can have another date."

"Yes, I would like that but I will be leaving for Tangier the middle of next week. I still have more research to do there."

"Perfect, I have a yacht anchored there, perhaps a short cruise."

"Perhaps. Thank you." Annie slightly tilting her chin upward with a smile.

"Thank you." Abdoul gently lifting Annie's face to his with a kiss, a pleasant kiss but not the wanting kind. More like the first kiss Eyal had given her and left her wanted for more.

"I'll give you a call in a few days. Good night my dear Anna." Leaving her in amazement and how gentle he was and attentive. Touching her lips, she had to bring herself back to the fact he was a terrorist and her mission's target.

It was a little after midnight when Annie reached her room. Opening her laptop to check Abdoul's movements, he was not headed out of town but to an upper-class residential section. Pulling off her head scarf, grabbing the camera with a long-range lens and the laptop she going to follow Abdoul and get eyes on his home in town. That was surely where he would be headed.

Parking a ways down the street, she could see Abdoul standing near a light and he was talking with a woman. Looking through the camera, she saw it was Rita and oh how she wished she could hear the conversation.

"Wonder who is following whom." The low voice of Eyal asked as he open the door of Annie's car and slid into the seat beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

Annie's eyes and mind was so focus on the couple standing under the street light she didn't hear the click of the door handle and was totally taken off guard as Eyal slipped into the car with her, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were with Rita." Annie snapped at Eyal.

"I was until thirty minutes ago when she received a phone call."

"That's about the time Abdoul left me at the hotel." Annie looking at Eyal and happy he was civil and a bit sorry for snapping at him.

"He must be the one that called her. Take a closer look are they quarrelling." Eyal looking out the windshield at the two figures standing in dim light.

Annie raising her camera, "Oh yeah, she is hot and almost slapped him. He must have really pissed her off. He grabbed her arm and now he is holding both arms to her side..." Annie giving a play by play commentary to Eyal.

"Something must have tick him off for him to call her so late and now fighting."

"Could be her showing up at the restaurant tonight." Annie still looking through her camera, "I guess I should thank you for getting her out of there."

"Doing my job and if that was a thank you, well your are welcome."

"Oh my god he is fondling her. His hands all over his breast." Annie with a little higher pitch voice.

"Let me have a look." Eyal reaching for the camera.

"What are you a pervert?" Letting Eyal have the camera.

"Studying his technique might learn something." Eyal quip.

"You technique is just fine." Annie surprised at herself for saying it.

"Glad you noticed."

"Eyal!"

"Lighten up Annie just joking." Handing the camera back to Annie.

Looking once more at Abdoul and Rita, Annie started to chuckle, "This is getting X-rated, they should take it inside. He is pulling off her top and oh my god, she at his pants. She doesn't waste any time."

"Damn and I should have brought my binoculars." Eyal taking the camera from Annie, "There they go. Looks like we've put them to bed for the night." Handing the camera back to Annie, "You going back to the hotel or the safe house?" Eyal tone was smooth and gentle, like the normal man Annie knew.

"I don't know. Most of my things are now at the hotel."

"We need to talk Annie either tonight or tomorrow morning. Your choice."

Annie hesitating for a moment, "Now is a good time. There is some good coffee bends in my hotel room; I'll make a pot for us. You know where I'm staying."

"Yes, I'll meet you in the lobby." Eyal getting out of her car and closing the door.

Driving back to her hotel, Annie couldn't help to wonder about Eyal and the Rita relationship. Did he want to be with her or like he had said, _'Doing my job'_. There were so many questions she wanted answered but this meeting with Eyal was going to be on his agenda. She told herself to stay calm and not jump to any unfounded conclusions and for god's sake keep her temper in check. Eyal also had a temper almost as quick as hers or quicker but he was also a caring and understanding man. Oh shit, why was she falling in love with him? This was never what she had intended to do, Eyal is a - she couldn't think of the correct word, a whisper in the wind.

Annie entering the lobby saw Eyal waiting for her. "You beat me here."

"Know a short cut; I've spent a lot of time here in Marrakech." Eyal standing as she walked in.

Both entering the elevator she pushed the fourth floor button and they remained silent. Annie opening the door to her room and stepped in first. Eyal softly shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll start the coffee." Annie walking to the tiny kitchenette area.

"Nice room you have here." Eyal finding a chair next to a small round table and watching Annie hastily starting the coffee.

"Thanks." Annie slipping off her stilettos and taking the chair across the table from Eyal.

"How in the world to you walk in those stilts?"

"It's a learned skill." Annie chuckling at Eyal's comment. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Our mission, we need to share information and there seems to be a wall between us. I want to clear the air."

"Why do you think there is a wall between us?"

"Rita, am I right." Eyal looking at Annie with his soulful eyes, his eyes of concern and hurt.

Annie looking down at her folded hands, slowly playing with her thumbs, "I don't know Eyal, maybe we have taken our friendship a bit too far."

"I don't think so. Look Annie I own an apology from the other day. I was hurt, jealous and moody and you don't deserve my being a total jerk."

"Did you say jealous?"

"Yeah, damn jealous of thinking about you in the arms of another man, even if it was part of a mission."

"Nothing happen between Abdoul and me. He was and still is the perfect gentleman, treating me with total respect. Just a sweet goodnight kiss, that's all."

"Nothing happen?"

"No Eyal, nothing happen." Annie standing to get the coffee, she was ready to dig into the Rita side and Eyal seemed to be in the mood to talk. Yeah, the air had to cleared about Rita and any feelings Eyal may have for her.

"My fault Annie, sorry."

Pouring Eyal a cup of coffee, "So tell me about Rita."

"What do you want to know?"

"You and her have some history, right?"

"Guess time has come for me to come clean about her. Rita and I have some very hot history together. About four years ago, right around the time I first met you. She was working a gold for drugs smuggling operation and I was on a mission for Mossad, it happen in Brussels. We just kind of hooked up and it was an intense affair for about two weeks."

"You know she is married."

"Oh yeah but that doesn't stop her. That's what makes her so good at her job. Her husband is the same way, I guess you could call it one of those open marriages." Eyal talking a slip of his coffee.

"So that made it easy for you to slip back into old habits." Annie was pushing for more answers - one being did he sleep with her.

"You might say so. There was some damn great sex between us back then but no more. For now Annie sex would have to have some meaning other than sex and with her, that all it would be, just sex."

"So you haven't slept with her this time?"

"Nope, I will have to confess some hot and heavy foreplay but no sex. Looks like you have tame me Neshama."

Annie standing, smiling at Eyal with loving eyes, she walked to where he was sitting and ease down on his lap, putting both arms across his shoulders, "I'm so sorry for doubting you. You and I being together is all so new to me. I have a lot to learn about you."

"We both have a lot to learn but the trip should be a pleasant one. Not one of distrust and jealousy." Eyal reaching around her back and pull her to him, with a wonderful kiss, one that both longed for.

Resting in Eyal's arms she felt so safe and content. Their sex that night was even more magical than their first time. They were exploring and learning the needs and desires of each other and so willing to please. How wrong she was for not trusting Eyal and could they made it work between them. Time would come one day when he would have to use his charm and sex to gain completion of a mission and how would she handled it. Well she would cross that bridge when it was time.

Over breakfast the next morning is when they finally got around to discussing their mission. Eyal was in a happy jovial mood and Annie enjoy being with him. He told her about the meeting he was going to have with Abdoul Eman and she told him about her conversation with Abdoul, giving him heads up.

Eyal reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a tiny metal case, "Remember Zurich and the little mosquito."

"Yeah the GPS tracking item the size of a grain of rice."

"Here is two of them minus the needle. Plant one in your bar that you wear with Abdoul and the other one somewhere that you will have with you at all times but not your shoes. That happens to be a favorite hiding place."

"You thinking there may be trouble?"

"I want to be safe. The phone that special ops gave you is only good if you can use it. This is back up."

"How did you know about the special ops?" Annie stunned with Eyal's knowledge of her secret meeting Auggie had arranged.

"I work directly for Arthur remember, I know a great deal." Eyal placing the tiny case in her hand.

"So you know about me checking up on Rita."

"Yeah, I think it was sweet." Eyal winking at her.

"You are something else. I think I would have been mad." Annie loving how Eyal was accepting her actions.

"Time for me to go Neshama. I'll be in touch and it would definitely be best if you stay here at the hotel. I don't trust Rita and we can't blow your cover." He giving her a kiss and was gone.

Annie holding the tiny metal case and delighted things were back to normal or as normal as could be working a mission. Watching Eyal walk out of the restaurant and gone, there was something about the way he walked, a graceful stride but yet commanding. She was studying every inch of the tall Israeli and happy.

**_Eyal:_**_ Turning the key in the ignition, he was delighted, so glad the conversation with Annie went so well. Yes, he was falling in love with her but cautious, still too many unknowns between both of them. He felt a little bad about not telling her more about Rita and the few more times their paths had crossed. Annie didn't need to know Rita had feelings for him, expressing her desires and had grown angry when he had told Rita he was involved with someone else. Rita wasn't accustomed to not getting what she wanted and was the type of person to go after it. Eyal was on her list of wants and he knew it._


	10. Chapter 10

Annie was anxious to hear from Eyal and his meeting with Abdoul Eman. She had spent the morning reviewing art works and trying to bone up as much as possible on her cover. A little after one in the afternoon she called Auggie.

"Hey Walker good you check in, have bit of news."

"What?"

"Interpol has the location of Eman's townhouse in Marrakech. They are planning a raid tomorrow looking for black market art work."

"He told me he was going out of town for a few days. I saw Rita there last night."

"Do you know where he is going?"

"No, but I put a GPS tracking device under the front seat of his Mercedes-Benz. You should have the coordinates."

"We have two of them, which one is his and who is the other plant."

"Lamarck's car so you can track the location of their get together today. See if we can eyes on it."

"No can do. Lamarck's ID is to highly classified and this is going to be a blind meeting." Auggie was typing something on his keyboard.

"The meeting should have already taken place." Annie was looking at her watch.

"Nope, both are still meeting, both the GPS units are in the same place. The longer they meet the better."

"Eman is not stupid; hope the French arms connection is well-built." Annie wanted reassurance Eyal's cover was well planted.

"The best we have. Our problem will be Interpol messing around with black market art dealings." Auggie typing again on his keyboard.

"Anyway we can stop the search and seizure of his townhouse?" Annie was wanting to stop the raid. "We know where his desert compound is located and there is stolen art there. Maybe use that knowledge as leverage."

"You know there is stolen art located in his compound for a certain fact?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah, an Italian piece stolen in the 90's. I'm sure there is more."

"I need to go talk with Joan or Arthur. Let you know later." Auggie disconnected.

It was heating up with the mission and to Annie, the location of Abdoul's training camp was way more important than stolen art work. There might have been a slim desire to also get Rita out of the picture as there was way too much chemistry between her and Eyal not to mention history. She felt helpless, wanting to do something but didn't know what. She opened her laptop and pulled the tracking of her planted GPS devices. There were both in the same location just outside of town. Oh how she wanted to be a part of that meeting. Getting up to fix a drink of tea with mint, she found herself to be worried. Come on Annie, she knew Eyal could take care of himself why the worry. She knew why, it was love and it would have to stop, she couldn't spend her life worried about Eyal when he was in the field he was a much better agent then she would ever hope to be. She could only learn from him.

Returning to her laptop, she found Abdoul's tracker was on the move but Eyal's stay in place. What could be going on? Was the meeting over? She could only sit and watch a tiny little dot move across the screen. After about twenty-five minutes, the dot came to a stop on a lonely stretch of highway outside of Marrakech. Oh now what, all types of visions were running through her mind when her phone buzzed.

"Walker good news. Arthur pulled some strings and the search on his townhouse has been put on hold."

"Great news. Thanks Auggie."

"Also Rita has been called back home. Her assignment terminated." Auggie's words were music to her ears but didn't risk showing any excitement because Auggie could pick up tiny hints quickly.

"Hey Auggie, do you have some clear satellite visions on a long stretch of highway leading out of Marrakech west to Tnin Loudaya?"

"Hey Eric I need your eyes over here. Yeah Annie give me a minute." Auggie was typing once more. "What's your reason for asking?"

"Abdoul's GPS is on that highway and has stopped moving."

"You think it is near his training camp?" Auggie tone was back to mission monotone mode. Annie had called it his three Ms.

"Don't know."

"Hey Eric tell Annie what you see on the screen." Auggie had put them on speaker phone.

"I don't see anything yet, we need to redirect to images. Hang on." Eric was now at the keyboard. "Here we go, got it."

"What do you see?" Annie asking quickly.

"A black car looks like a luxury car and a gray SUV parked on the side of the road. Let me get a closer look." Eric zooming as close as he could. "Okay there are four men standing between the vehicles but can't make out who they are."

"Can you tell what they are doing?" Annie asking.

"No I can't see any movement. My guess is just talking."

"Okay, thanks Eric and please keep a watch and let me know if there is any movement."

"What's going on Annie?" Auggie was back on the line.

"I think Lamarck is with them but not sure." Annie concerned but covered it well talking to Auggie.

"Yeah I just check his GPS and it hasn't move from the meeting place." Auggie was at work on his end.

"Hey gang they are on the move. Two men got in the black car and headed back to Marrakech and the SUV is head west." Eric was back on the line.

"Keep tabs on the gray SUV, could lead us to their training camp." Annie was now giving the orders.

"Will do Walker and thanks, real nice work." Auggie was picking up the ball and disconnected.

Annie just sat there, staring at the tiny little dot move back across her screen. She could only assume the meeting went as planned and the arms deal was made. And now the long wait before Eyal would call.

Taking a slip of her drink she couldn't help to think what Eyal had said about Rita and the hot and heavy foreplay. Did he enjoy it or was it just mechanical routine for him. Damn Annie, of course he enjoyed it after all he is a man. An uncomfortable feeling of jealousy overcame her again but she calmed herself down with the knowledge that Rita was on her way back to Spain, special thanks to the CIA and Arthur.

She started to stand when the tiny dot stopped moving, still in the desert but not far from the outskirts of the city. What could be going on as she watched the screen, something wasn't right - she could feel her heart race, like so many other times when she was in a dangerous situation. There was no reason for the Abdoul's car to stop and hoping it was only because one the men had to relieve himself. No it was taking way to long for that to be the case. She set frozen watching a tiny unmoving dot on the screen.

Ten minutes passed when she decided to call Auggie, maybe get some eyes on the unmoving car. She reached for her phone when it buzzed.

"Hello," Just as she answered the dot once more started to move.

"Annie we have been burned by Rita." Eyal was on the phone, "Get the hell out of your hotel now. Meet me at the safe house." He disconnected.

What in the hell has happened and Rita but why? Closing her laptop and putting it in a carrying bag, picking up her keys and a gun she headed to the door. With a quick after thought, she pick up the tiny rice size tracking device and with a slip of water she down it like a pill and slipped the other on in her tote. Hurry down the hall to the elevator and down to the lobby. There in at the desk stood Alea, Abdoul's sister.

"Alea, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Anna, they were just ringing your room. Hope I'm not intruding, Abdoul told me where you are staying." Alea with a pleasant but somewhat timid smile.

"No I happy to see you. Come on with me, there is a little café over at the train station where we can talk." Annie was anxious to get out of the hotel, not sure of their safety since Eyal's phone call.

"Yes good, thanks I need to talk to someone." Alea perking up with Annie's suggestion.

The two women quickly hurried out of the hotel, down the block and to the train station. There would be safety in numbers and all the while they were walking, Annie kept a watchful eye for any one following them. That sixth sense was kicking in big time that things had gone horribly wrong and trouble was just lurking around the next corner. Not sure of Alea being there was a decoy, a plant or maybe it was in all innocence and nothing to do with being burned. Annie knew Eyal would track her when she wasn't at the safe house but how long before he would come and was he okay.

As they entered the train station, Annie's phone buzzed, looking at the caller ID it was Auggie, "Monsieur Girard salutations. Que puis-ie vous aider?"

"Okay not a good time right?" Auggie knowing her cover was going to make it quick.

"J'ai le temps me dire ce que vous avez besoin." Annie smiling at Alea, "It's work."

Auggie's French was very rusty but understood enough to continue with his information briefing. "The SUV went to a site that looks like a small munitions depot. We are going in on ground for a closer look. Sorry Annie, you will lose your special ops backing for the time being. Like I have said so many times before, watch your step and be safe."

"Voilà de bonnes nouvelles. Vous et au revoir merci." Annie disconnect from her conversation with Auggie and turned her attention to Alea.

"So sorry for the interruption but I had to take that call. An important piece of art work being transferred to The Louvre Museum today." Finding the small café Annie had in mind, "Here we are a nice place to chat."

The café was a French inspired small eatery located near the entrance to the ticket counter. The place was crowded and they had to wait for an available table. One soon came open near the front window, Annie wasn't too happy with the location but smile at the hostess as they were seated. From their vantage point, Annie could see the pedestrian traffic of those going to purchase train tickets.

They ordering tea and Éclairs, both were watchful of their surroundings, especially Alea. Annie could tell she was on edge and as she reached for her tea, Annie saw bruising on her forearm. Inspecting Alea's face closer, Annie also noticed a bruise on her neck, just hidden by a beautiful dangling earring.

"Is anything wrong? I don't mean to pry but you look a slight uneasy." Annie trying to get Alea to tell her what was happening.

"I had to get out of the compound. You were the only person I knew to turn too." Alea fell silent, deep in reflection and her eyes downcast.

"I'm a good listener if you want to talk. Possibly I can help." Annie giving her the time needed, still not sure of her being there but she couldn't help to feel empathy regarding Alea.

Both set for a long period of time without saying a word. Alea trying to gain the nerve to open up to this new found friend, the only female she had seen in over a year and could she be trusted to help.

* * *

**_Eyal: _**_Breathing hard as he reached the safe house, Eyal holding his bleeding arm as he climbed the stairs not seeing Annie's car was hoping she had left it someplace away from there and had walked. Annie wasn't there but hoping she would arrive any second he went about his next task. The first thing he had to do was stop the bleeding from a large gash on his left arm. Cleaning and closing the wound with butterfly bandages, he was now really beginning to worry about the whereabouts of Annie and if he could find her._


	11. Chapter 11

Annie patiently waiting for Alea to start talking, she knew the young girl was frightened and she guessed it was because of the bruises and more than likely from Alea's husband, Tamir. Another round of tea was order this time with small sandwiches.

"I missed lunch today." Annie nibbling on a sandwich and watching the traffic outside the café.

"I don't think I have even eaten today." Alea was starting to talk, "I'm glad I found you."

"Sure. Something is wrong Alea, I can tell by how watchful you are."

"I can't take it anymore. You know some Arabic women are second class, at total mercy of their husbands. If you marry a good man it can be heaven but I'm not that fortunate."

"I saw the bruising. Maybe I can help." Annie gently touching her forearm.

"I don't know if you can." Pulling at her sleeve to cover the black, purple and blue markings.

"Try me. I can be very resourceful." Annie encouraging her to talk.

"I know things I shouldn't. Evil things." She stopped and once more became silent.

Annie watching her, turning over in her mind how to approach the delicate conversation and how much she was willing to reveal to Alea. They had spoken in English at the compound and her intuition to pursue the background of her English hoping to put Alea more at ease with her.

"Your English is very good. Would you like to continue in English - makes our conversation more private."

"That would be good." Alea smiling at Annie.

"So tell me, where did you learn English?"

"I went to boarding school in Buckinghamshire, England for six years. My grandmother is from Kent - Gillingham to be exact and I have spent time there with her."

"Happy memories in England humm... Do you have other British relatives?"

"An aunt and some cousins. All living in Kent. Yes, that was about the best time of my life."

"I don't mean to get personal but how old are you?" Annie was sensing she was still very young and longing to go to England.

"I'm nineteen. Still in my teens and feel like I'm in my forties." Alea said with a slight chuckle.

"You married young."

"It was an arranged marriage by my father just before he died. I'm descended from some mighty Persian prince and my Iranian side of the family wants to keep the blood line going. My grandmother's first husband was from the same blood line that's way my mother's marriage was also an arranged one. Some stupid fancy about regaining the throne of Iran."

"So Tamir Sarraf is from that same line."

"Yes, a distant cousin. My soul purpose on earth is to have children." She was fairly annoyed at the idea. "Being seventeen and still a minor I had no say. My grandmother wanted to send me to America but she couldn't get it arranged fast enough."

"Now what?"

"Anna I don't know if you can help me or not but I need to get out of Morocco... Maybe to France and then on to Kent and my family there."

"I may be able to help you but I need some more information. You said that you knew things, evil things." Annie wants to know how much she knew about her brother and his terrorist actives.

Alea again fell silent. She was trying to decide how much she could trust Anna and thinking this was her last ditch chance to get out. Bowing her head, believing she had nothing to lose but all to gain.

"Have you ever heard of _Groupe Islamique_?"

"I have. A terrorist group based here in Morocco. What about them?" Annie was stunned at her bringing up the name of the group. Could this still be a ploy to keep Annie busy while waiting for Abdoul to arrive? Annie wasn't sure but remained to find out more, after all this was part of her mission.

"Perhaps if you get me to the French Embassy and I can get safe passage to France, I will tell all I know."

"How much do you know?"

"Locations and numbers." Alea's face had turned to stone, the sweetness was draining, and "My brother Abdoul is leading part of the group." She was now betraying her flesh and blood and it was causing immense anguish.

"I can't image how hard that is for you." Annie touching her folded hands. "I know someone and your escape will not be through France but directly to the UK. I have some connections." Annie was hoping Eyal had reached the safe house by now and she was going to call him.

"Anna, tell me something."

"Sure."

"You are not with The Louvre Museum are you?" Alea studying Annie's face.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I gave you some misinformation the other night about several of our paintings and you didn't correct me. I think it is a cover for something - MI6 or Mossad."

"Let's just say I have some very strong connections and you have become a protected person. Your information is important and I promise you, England will be your destination. Now I have to make a call." Annie smiling as she dialed Eyal's number.

"Hey Neshama, I'm just now coming into the train station." Eyal's voice sounded delighted to hear from Annie.

"Hi Antonio, this is Anna Marie Rousseau and I'm here in Marrakech. If I can have some of your valuable time, I need your help."

"Tell me all you can." Eyal knowing something wasn't right.

"I have a young lady with me that needs to get to England. Is there someplace we can meet?" Annie was trying to give Eyal's enough info without giving too much away in front of Alea.

"Abdoul's sister?"

"That's right."

"I'll have to call you back - Rita is on her way into the train station. Watch out she is a bitch on two legs." Eyal disconnected quickly.

He hung-up before Annie could tell him that Rita had been recalled to Spain and probably at the station to leave Marrakech. Picking up the tab and reaching for money she saw Alea looking at something in the passageway of the station.

"See something?"

"Yeah, one of my husband's men standing near the ticket counter. I guess they know I'm missing."

Annie putting money on the table, "Come on, we have to find another way out of here. Stay close." Annie leading them thru the back kitchen and into a long enclosed alleyway. There were dumpsters and smelly food pouring over the sides and a few rats having their afternoon meal. Annie was looking for a back door to a clothing shop, someplace they could hide or change their looks. Both women were looking very western.

"Here, in here Alea." Annie had found a door partly open to a boutique selling Moroccan style attire. "We need to bend in more and I need to cover my hair."

"Funny, I'm trying to escape this life style and we are running to it." Alea was calm and a little joking.

"Women in jeans tend to stand out around here, especially a blond one."

Rolling up the pants legs on their jeans, they found long skirts, and head scarves. Annie had to get a pretty tunic with long sleeves to cover her arms and Alea show her how to cover all her hair with the scarf. There was large rose-tinted glasses that Alea got to try to hid as much of her face as she could. They were now ready to step out into the train station

"Are we going to leave the station?" Alea was asking Annie.

"Not until I talk with Antonio again. There is safety in numbers and this is a large station, we'll try to get lost." Annie looking for any signs of trouble when she saw Eyal with Rita. He had his hand tightly around her left arm and walking fast out of the station. She had seen the same expression on his face before and it was not the one of love and admiration, more like assassination. Well she did blow his cover. Annie wanted to follow but not with Alea in tow. They need to find someplace to settle in and wait.

"How about a movie, there is a little theater in the old section." Alea being as watchful as Annie.

"No, I like a more open area." Annie looking around. "Like a book store."

"There is one near the front entrance." Alea pointing in the direction of the book store.

"Perfect. On our way."

A nice comfortable reading room awaited Alea and Annie with large chairs and a view of the front entrance. Annie settled for a corner chair with a French magazine and Alea took a chair nearer the door where she could also keep watch on the entrance. Annie pleased with how calm Alea remained all the while aware of Tamir Sarraf's men looking for her. Checking her watch, she had no idea how long Eyal would be gone or what he was going to do with Rita but she knew he was pissed.

* * *

**_Eyal:_**_ Walking fast through the train station with his hand tight around Rita's arm, almost cutting off the blood flow to her hand, he was in a hurry to get her out of there before any chance meeting with Annie. She was chatting endless about him man handling her until Eyal had all he was going to take, "Shut your freaking mouth now or so help me god I will send you to never-never land and you know I will do it."_

_Reaching the black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, Rita stopped, "Where are you taking me? That is Abdoul's car."_

_"I know and we are going for a ride." Eyal opening the passenger's door, sitting Rita in the seat and quick with zip ties bonded her hands and fastened them to the assist handle above the door. Walking around the front of the car, keeping his eyes on her until he reached the driver's side door and quickly looking for any other out-of-the-way trouble. Sliding in and starting the car, looking over at her, "I told you to keep your mouth shut, so now Rita damn to hell obey me."_

_Driving the car out of the parking lot and turning east and then south to pick up Route Chemin Tertiaire and turning west out of the city. On the twenty minute drive, Eyal pulled his cell out to place a call to Arthur._

_"Hi boss, we have a bit of trouble. Rita Venegas, the Interpol agent pulled the unthinkable and burned me out to our target. I have her with me now and need an escort to get her to Spain. She is on some unknown vendetta and we need the loose cannon out of Morocco." Eyal was not going to hurt Rita but was for damn sure getting rid of her. "On our way to the airport." Eyal listened for a while longer, "Got it and thanks." He disconnected and looked straight ahead not wanting any further discussions with Rita for fear of losing his well known temper._

_Rita look at the back seat to see Abdoul-Haziz Eman in a reclining position with his head resting on a decorative pillow and his eyes closed. He was slightly covered in a light weight throw and gave the appearance of taking a nap._

_"He is dead isn't he?"_

_"Yeah. Thanks to you."_

_"What do you mean thanks to me." Rita was trying to talk to Eyal without making him more irate._

_"You know damn good and well what I'm talking about. I was sitting next to Abdoul when you made your call. Rita how in the shit could you do that."_

_"I didn't know you were with him."_

_"Why make the call in the first place. What the f-ck were you jealous? Damn it Rita I should have never screwed you in the first place. You are a real bitch."_

_"Come on Eyal we had something between us."_

_"Never Rita you are married, there could never be anything but sex." Eyal took a deep breath, "You knew by my mire presents I was working on a mission why in the f-ck blow it?_

_"Because you got me pulled off of my case. Shit Eyal why did you do that." Rita was back to shouting at him._

_"It wasn't me but that doesn't make any difference now. You just screwed up royalty. Doubt seriously you are going to keep you job after this. My superiors are not happy at all with your idiotic move."_

_"Who in the shit are your superiors? You're not with Mossad anymore."_

_"None of your f-cking business. Rita I hope to god I never lay my eyes on you again. You are an extremely dangerous woman. Now just shut up before I get really mad and hurt you."_

_Eyal parked the car in long-term parking at the Marrakech-Menara Airport purposefully as it would be days before anyone discovered the dead man in the back of the car. Eyal keeping both Rita's hands tied behind her back, he walked her into the main terminal and to the Air Nostrum ticket counter to wait for his contact. Not a word spoken between them as they waited. Soon a young American man resembling a Rambo type that could take out an army of men show up to escort Rita Venegas to Madrid on a non-stop flight. Rita is promptly escorted once and for always out of Eyal's life. Now his attention can to turn to Annie._


	12. Chapter 12

Annie looking up from her magazine at Alea sitting with an open book in her lap slowly turning a page as she glanced out the window at the entranceway to the train station. It had been a little over an hour since Annie saw Eyal take Rita forcibly by the arm and lead her away. Annie speculating where Eyal went and what happened and if he didn't return what she should do. She pulled her cell out to text Auggie to ask for an extraction for two when she received a text from Eyal, 'On_ my way to you be there in 20'. _

Alea closing her book and placing it on the small table next to her chair, she stood and leaned her head to one side, looking to see anything outside. Without showing any urgency she ambled to the low table in front of Annie. With magazines arranged on the table, Alea fumbling thru them and speaking quietly to Annie.

"Two more of Tamir's men have just come in and standing at the door."

"The two in all black?" Annie spotted two men taking up guarded positions at the main entrance.

"Yes."

"Why the train station? You've tried this before haven't you?"

"A month ago I took a day off and went to Casablanca without telling anyone. I had to break the boredom." Alea sitting in a chair next to Annie with a magazine in hand.

"You are all right girl. Like your style Alea." Annie shot a quick smile at her, "But now we have to deal with your husband's henchmen. Keep an eye on them, I going to check for a back way out."

Leisurely moving between row of books working her way to the rear of the store, Annie all the while keeping an eye on the front and Alea. She was in luck, there was a door leading to a storeroom and back entrance. Returning to the front, she saw one of Tamir's men walking into the book store. Alea had also seen him and stood, turning her back toward him in hopes he would not see her.

The only way out for them was through the back but Annie had to get Alea's attention. Alea started to walk toward a row of shelves lined with books, all the time keeping her back to the front and looking for any sign of Annie. After a gaze around the reading section, Tamir's man started walking further into the store and making his way down the center aisle, checks from side to side the rows of book shelves. Alea raised her arm as to pull a book from the top shelf there by hiding the side of her face as he passed. Annie at the back of the aisle started walking directly by him. He took a once over look at Annie and keep moving toward the back. Finding Alea both started out the front door, trying not to be noticed by the other goon standing at the main entrance.

"We have to find a way to the outside. Your strong-arm thug got a real good look at me so I'm no longer invisible." Annie looking for an eatery knowing the kitchen would have a doorway to the back alleyway and some place to get out side.

"There is a fire exit through the ladies restroom. It's about midway down here." Alea taking a look over her shoulder.

"Don't look back." Annie nudging her arm. "Could there be more men we haven't seen."

"I'm sure. Tamir will do anything to keep me at the compound. I haven't been a very good wife to him." Alea for the first time sounding a slight fearful. "If I don't make it out this time I'll never have another opportunity."

"We will get out, I promise." Annie now feeling the pressure of being followed and Eyal still about ten minutes away. They had to get to the parking lot and intersect Eyal.

"It's up there just on the other side of that little French dress shop." Alea was leading the way when she stopped short, "There is another Anna, now what?"

Annie taking her hand and ducking into the _'Lovely Lady Boutique'_. Checking the surrounding, Annie quickly guided Alea to the back of the store. A clerk came to ask if she could be of help, "My friend here needs some fresh air." A quick look over her shoulder, "Is there a way to the outside without delay?"

Alea holding her head and starting to sway as if to faint as Annie grabbed her to steady Alea.

"Yes, yes, out the rear door and to your right, there is a side entrance to the loading dock." The clerk showing genuine concern for the young Alea. "Is she pregnant?"

"Yes about three months and smells really get to her now." Good concept Annie hadn't thought about.

The exit was easy to find. Annie and Alea were standing on a busy loading dock with delivery trucks unloading. Annie trying to get her bearings when a young deliver man came up to them.

"You two ladies look lost. Can I help?" The young man was eyeing Alea, oh yeah being pretty is a blessing at the best time.

Alea with a shy adorable smile, "Thank you. We are to meet my father in 10 minutes at Jardin Harti Public Park and we are late. He is going to be so mad at me." Alea has played this game before.

"I have finished my delivery and can take you there, it is on my way to the next stop. Oh, by the way, I'm Quain."

"Hello, and I'm Janie and this is Anna. This is so kind of you."

Annie and Alea climbed into the delivery truck and waited for their new friend and the escape away from the train station.

"You have the touch Alea." Annie was glad to be with her, she was intelligent, resourceful and clever. "We should get out of our Moroccan dress and back to being French tourist."

They pulled off their head scarf, shaking out their hair. Off came the long skirts and Annie's long-sleeve tunic, rolling down the legs of the jeans and bingo, French tourist. Shoving their discarded clothing into shopping bag Annie had lifted from _'Lovely Lady Boutique'. _"We may need these later, you never know."

"Well that is a change." Quain sitting in the driver's seat looking at two completely different women.

"We wanted to go unnoticed in the station, you know keep the locals from trying to rip us off." Annie was hoping that was a good answer for changing.

"You sure fooled me. Okay girls, next stop Jardin Harti." He started his truck and pulled out into the busy midday traffic.

Standing at the gateway to the public park, Annie looking around for a place to sit. There, not far for the gateway were several benches along the pathway.

"We'll wait here until I hear from Antonio. He shouldn't be long." Annie holding her cell hoping Eyal would call and not just show up. Good - her phone was buzzing.

"Hello Antonio, we have moved to Jardin Harti Park. Things were getting a little hectic at the station."

"I'm parking the car now and will wait five minutes before coming in. I take it Abdoul's sister is still with you?"

"Yes and look forward to seeing you." Annie disconnected and turned to Alea, "He is on his way, caught him just before he parked at the station."

"Who is this Antonio?"

"Your free pass to England. But he is going to be full of questions and at times a little insufferable but he is very good at what he does. What you have to do now is trust him."

"What about you?"

"Antonio is your best bet, my connects will not get you to England. Believe me Alea, this is the best."

"There is no turning back now - I have placed my life in your hands, please, please don't let me down." Alea to some extent begging Annie.

"Hello ladies." Eyal had walked up on them without either one noticing him.

"You are doing it again."

"What." Eyal answered back.

"You are supposed to disappear in the wind not appear without a sound." Annie was delight to see him recognizing they were immediately in safe hands.

Sitting down by Alea, "You must be the lady wanting passage to England. Please call me Antonio and I may call you?"

"My name is a long one but I answer to Alea."

"Beautiful name, meaning to ascend up or heavenly." Eyal studying her face trying to read her mood. "Anna Marie called me to help so how may I be of service?"

Annie was going to give Eyal some key notes before they started any in-depth conversation. "Alea here is married to Tamir Sarraf, a well-known member of al-Qaeda and also part of Groupe Islamique. She knows details about their Moroccan actives and is willing to tell in exchange for passage to England."

"Why England?"

"I have British family there." Alea answered.

"Where in England?"

"The county of Kent, on the east coast in the southern part of England."

"Your British's family surname?" Eyal had pulled out his phone to verify Alea's answers before continuing.

"My grandmother is Emily Blackwell of Gillingham and also an Aunt, Mary Elizabeth Haynsworth and her husband is Farley, also living in Gillingham."

"And you would go to live with..."

"My grandmother."

In no time Eyal had check out the information Alea had given him. Now looking at Annie, "Why did you leave the train station?"

"Tami's goons were all over the place, seems like Alea has tried this escape thing before."

"Nice. Well we need to get out of Marrakech and the best way is by car. Come on ladies, my chariot waits." Eyal standing to lead the way to his car.

"New set of wheels?" Annie seeing a different car.

"Had to ditch the others. We're good for the time being." Eyal opening the door for Alea to ride in the front with Eyal and as Annie climbed into the back seat, Eyal handed her a gun.

"Where are we headed." Annie asks once they were out of the city and driving north.

"Out to the desert so I can make a few calls and we can have another chat. I need more information before I can help, you do understand my side."

"Yeah, I do." Annie was fully aware of Eyal's position, before he would risk anything he had to make sure the intel Alea had was good and not some wild story she was making up to get to England.

"I notice a few markings on you Alea, by your husband or brother." He had also noticed the bruises on her and was sympathetic to her being an abused wife.

"Husband." She wasn't hiding them any longer. "How did you know I have a brother?"

"You're Abdoul-Haziz Eman's younger sister. I know many things."

Once arriving to a deserted part of the highway, Eyal pulled the car to the side of the road, "I've got to check in and made a few calls - you ladies take a break, I shouldn't be long."

Annie and Alea getting out of the car and walking back down the road away from Eyal, "What is he doing?" Alea asked.

"He is placing some ground work. Like I told you before, trust him. He can do more for you than I can."

"If you say so. He's not too friendly is he."

"Not when he working." Annie remember how charming Eyal can be but right now, he was all business and she could tell something also eating at him, maybe it was what he had done with Rita, oh she had a huge amount of questions but all had to wait.

"I'm not going to give up all the information until I'm on my way to England." Alea was going to use leverage to make sure she was going to England.

"That would be a mistake Alea. If you don't answerer truthfully his questions you will never leave Morocco. I will guarantee you that."

"My knowledge is my only ticket out of here Anna."

"Your choice Alea but you will be playing with a man who has a very short fuse. He is not in the business to save pretty girls. If you only understand what this man is capable of you would sing a different tune."

"He doesn't frighten me."

"I'm not talking about hurting you, I'm talking about saving you. Alea don't be stupid."

"Okay ladies, time for us to talk." Eyal was waving the women to return to the car.

As they walk to the back of the car, Eyal stopped, "We'll talk out here. Alea tell me this much, what is your brother, Abdoul-Haziz Eman involved and to what extent."

"No, he is not involved any thing - just my husband and he is one of the leaders."

"Back in the car." Eyal was heading for the driver's side.

Annie grabbing Alea's arm, "I told you so. You have one chance to fix it."

"Where are we going?" Alea pulling away from Annie and calling out to Eyal.

"Back to Marrakech. I know most of the answers and you are not being truthful. I don't have time to waste on you. You are just not worth it. Get in." Eyal opening the car door and watching Annie. Somewhat tipping his head, like a private signal between them for her to pick up the ball.

"Antonio wait a minute." Annie taking the hint. "Let me talk with Alea, it will only take a second."

"Don't take too much time but okay - two minutes." There was harshness to his voice but not anger.

Annie taking Alea by the arm and leading away from the car, "You are about to sign your own death warrant, you do know that?"

"He wouldn't take me back."

"The hell he won't. I know this man inside-out and he means exactly what he says. You need to come clean about Abdoul. We know who he is and what he does, please no more protecting him, it is too late for that. The only person you need to think about is you. Give him the details he is asking for and you will live to see your grandmother again in England."

Alea stood there looking off in the bare distance of sand and sky, having to make that choice between her life and that of her terrorist's brother's. Carefully looking at Eyal, she nodded her heard in agreement and slowly walk to where he was sitting in the car. "I'm ready to talk."

"Okay, now tell me about you brother." Eyal had power the window down, she was going to answer the question about Abdoul before he would take any further actions.

"He is the head of Groupe Islamique a splinter group of al-Qaeda."

"Alright. You and Anna get in the car, we'll talk and drive. We have a long trip ahead of us."


	13. Chapter 13

The British Embassy in Rabat was a welcome sight for Alea. She was on her way to England. The embassy guards were expecting them and a young soldier was in the courtyard to meet Eyal, Annie and Alea.

"Welcome to British soil. Please follow me." Turning to Eyal, "Colonel Pennymon would like a word with sir." Pointing to another man for Eyal to follow.

"I'll catch up with you later." Eyal touching Annie arm before he was lead down the corridor.

"Ladies, if you will follow me. I think you will find this accommodation pleasant for your wait. There is food and drink, I am sure you are tired after your trip."

The guard showed Annie and Alea to a spacious room with couches, reading material and a buffet set with various assortments of snacks and fruit with tea and coffee.

"So now what happens?" Alea asking Annie and anxious to leave Morocco.

"You are safe as long as you are in British hands. My guess is you will be asked many more questions before any arrangements can be made for you to go to England. You will have to be given some type of asylum."

"How long do you think that will take?"

"Depends on your information. What you gave Antonio on our way was useful but not the in-depth knowledge you have. You are very much a key and going to have to give all you know to the people debriefing you. Alea, I know you are guarded but now is the time to tell all, for your sake."

The two remained fairly quiet, eating and looking out the window. Eyal and another man came into the room, "Alea this gentleman is Martin Bucker and will be asking you more questions about your brother and his operations here in Morocco."

"Alright, I'm ready." As Alea passed Eyal with a smile, "Thank you and I do mean it. Sorry if I gave you trouble."

"No problem and good luck." Eyal returning the smile.

After the two left the room, Eyal turned to Annie, "Let's walk outside and talk. Need to bring you up to speed on all that has happened."

Once they reached the enclosed courtyard Annie was full of questions but waited for Eyal to speak. Eyal looking at the sky, "Lovely evening isn't it. Good to be here after one hell of a day." He rubbing his left arm as it was hurting.

"Something wrong with your arm?"

"Just a missed gunshot, yeah a little sore."

"When you said a hell of a day you meant it. With you standing here I assume you are no worse for the wear."

"Not really, just another scar to add to my collection. One of these days I going to truly quit and just go sailing."

"Not in your blood Eyal, not in a million years." Annie chuckling, enjoying the ending of a wretched day. "I was tracking your meeting with Abdoul and the drive out to the desert. I got Auggie on the horn and we tracked the SUV to what appeared to be a munitions depot. Let's start with your meeting with Abdoul and did you make the arms deal?"

"Good spy craft on your part Annie. Yeah they are verifying the depot, sending in some special ops but not calling an air strike, not until we located the training camps and any other locations. Because of Alea wanting to return to England, this has become a join operation between CIA and MI6. And to answer your question about the munitions deal, yep that went thru and we have a shipment due at the Port of Essaouira day after tomorrow."

"Is Abdoul going to meeting the shipment? Catch him red handed."

"Sorry, he is going to be missing that shipment. Right now he has dropped off the face of the earth. I had to kill him or be killed."

"What!"

"Abdoul and I were on our way back from our desert meeting when Rita call him and burned me."

"Oh my god, that's when the car stopped before reaching Marrakech."

"Yes, he could have shot and killed me if we had stayed in the car but my guess he didn't want a bloody mess inside his nice Mercedes. Gave me the upper hand."

"So where is he now?"

"Long term parking at the Marrakech airport. Let's hope they don't find his body for the next two days." Eyal putting his arm around Annie.

"Rita, what about Rita, you looked so pissed leading her out of the train station."

"As much as I wanted to put some hurting on the bitch I was a nice person. Turned her over to the CIA with an escort back to Spain. Let me tell you Arthur was not a happy camper about the whole thing."

"Arthur is not anyone to cross. Now what, there is more isn't it?"

"Depending on how forthcoming Alea is with her debriefing, she will be heading to England late tomorrow. Arthur has arranged for you to be her escort and remain with her for another round of debriefing at MI6 headquarters. Remember this is now a CIA and MI6 join undertaking and you represent the CIA."

"What about you?"

"I have a covert arms shipment to meet. I will be leaving out of here in the morning. If all goes well our mission well be a major success. You are one hell of an operative to work with." Eyal giving her a hug.

"I take it that Alea doesn't know her brother is dead."

"Not yet, that my dear Annie will rest with you. I can't think of a better person to break the news. You have that wonderful empathy about you, something I lack."

"I don't know, you have an amazing understanding of me."

"Because I care and care deeply." Eyal had walked them to a secluded spot of the courtyard where they had stopped. Taking her in his arms, with a gentle kiss, slowing guiding his right arm to the lower part of her back and pulling her hips to him. The kiss was a wanting and passionate one as both cherishing the stolen moment.

Annie holding on the Eyal, knowing that these precious times would be few and far between and wanting to treasure each second. Yes she had found the man she loved but would be a challenging love affair as there would be long periods of separation. With her safely in Eyal's arms she told herself that she would do whatever to be with this tall Israeli, even going against CIA protocol.

The next morning came way too early as Eyal and Annie were having a tranquil breakfast together. Annie aware she would soon be saying goodbye to Eyal, not knowing when she would see him again. She was studying his face, trying to etch into her mind every detail of his strong features and seductive dark eyes. His eyes told of his moods, so emotional and revealing, almost like looking into his soul.

"Look Annie, I don't know how long I'll be here in Morocco but I will get in touch with you once I'm finished."

"You have any idea the length of my stay will be in London. Maybe we can catch-up there." Annie wanting to set a future date for seeing him again.

"No idea. I still have my apartment in DC and spent a fair amount of time there. I wish our lives were more predictable and we could make plans. Believe me my dear sweet Anne Catharine Walker I want to spent marvelous hours with you. Be prepared, you will never know when I'll show up."

"That's for sure. I'll miss you Eyal."

"Whenever you need me I'll be there but there are times I'm out of touch because of the sensitivity of my mission. Oh how I hate this part of our relationship. You know I'm not good with goodbyes and I never want to say those words to you. So, Jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons."

"Until we meet again." Annie turning her head to meet Eyal's face as he leaned over to kiss her.

Eyal standing with that wonderful smile, gently touched her face, "I'll be in touch." With that he was gone. Anne just gazing at the closed-door that Eyal had just left by, wanting to go with him but her job, oh her damn job was keeping them apart.

"Agent Walker." The young solider has entered the small dining room.

"Yes."

"Colonel Pennymon would like a word with you."

Leading Annie down a long hallway and down two flights of stairs to an obscured section of the embassy and into a nicely lit office. There was a recent picture of Queen Elizabeth hanging on the wall along with pictures of England and several of the colonel with British VIPs.

"Please Agent Walker have a seat. This is our integrator with MI6, Martin Bucker." The colonel was shaking Annie's hand and welcoming her.

"My pleasure Agent Walker." Martin Bucker was a middle age man, with thick light brown hair graying a little and a kind friendly manner about him. He was the type for putting someone at ease, perfect for digging vital information out of a reluctant person.

"We have spoken with Alea Sarraf and will be speaking with her more today. We would like to thank you for laying the ground work, she was very forthcoming with good information. She seems to have bonded with you in the trust department and we need your help."

"Of course."

"She is still reluctant to give much needed information that concerns her brother, Abdoul-Haziz Eman. If you will talk with her, try to convince her it is in her best interest to cooperate.

"Does she know her brother is dead?"

"No, Lamorak has requested that you tell her because of the closeness you developed. Said you were very good at breaking sad news." Colonel Pennymon was looking at some papers that had been handed to him as the talked.

Looking at both Martin and Annie, "It's been verified, a small training camp south of Oujda near the Algerian border. We believe that is a larger one somewhere in the west of Morocco. You can stay with her while Martin talks with her again."

"I would like to break the news of Abdoul's death before you talk with her again. With her knowing where is nothing to save here she should be more willing to talk. She hasn't lived in the desert compound for over a year with knowing many details of Groupe Islamique."

"Good, shall we." Martin standing to show Annie to Alea's room.

"Hello Anna, I was sure you had left. They told me Antonio had gone, if that is his real name." Alea was exceedingly delighted to see a friendly face.

"You are right, that is not his real name, and I don't think anyone knows his name and my name is Annie, Annie Walker and I'm an American."

"So I was right - so what that makes you, CIA?"

"Yes. How are they treating you?" Annie has pulled a chair closer to Alea.

"Good, very good and it is so nice to hear the English accents again." Alea was finishing up her morning meal. "Martin Bucker has been exceedingly nice, I like the man."

"They will be talking with you more today and I be with you. But first I need to tell you something."

"It's about Abdoul?"

"I so sorry to have to be the one to break the news..."

"He is dead - right?"

"Yes, he was killed yesterday."

Alea stood, walked to the window and stare, expressionless. Annie remained seated, giving her the time she needed. Annie thinking such a young girl to have endured the past year with an abusive husband and now to have the news her brother had been killed. Watching Alea, Annie heart was heavy, oh how she hated that part of her job.

"You know Annie, Abdoul and I were never close. He was twenty years my senior and I can only remember seeing him maybe three or four times as a child. When my father plucked me out of England to marry Tamir it was Abdoul that took pity on me and for that I thank him." Alea walking back from the window and looking again at Annie, "When I found out the real Abdoul, the terrorist, I wanted to run. His death is not a shock, maybe I should cry but I don't have any tears for him. My protection of him was a repayment for his protection of me."

"You have the courage way beyond your years. Once you return to Kent, you can move on with a normal life, one a young lady should have."

"I would like to go to the university and teach. I can see a future now Annie and all because of you."

"Not me Alea, you were the one that took that leap of faith."

"And to the right person. Thanks Annie, I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything Alea. You have a new beginning waiting. Are you ready to finish talking with Martin Bucker?"

"Yes. For some strange reasoning I was holding onto a thin thread and some misguided loyalty to Abdoul. Yes Annie, I'm totally ready - let's do it."

The morning and afternoon sessions with Alea and Annie went perfect. Alea was very open and free with all she knew and it was a bit. The long periods of time she was left by herself in the compound made for being exceedingly curious. Unbeknown to her brother or husband she had found and read secret documents, maps, commutations and endless links to al-Qaeda. With the information given, a raid order was given on the desert compound and piles of documents recovered. Two training camps were located as well as a second munitions depot.

Sitting on the plane about ready to take off, "I can't believe I'm on my way home. Home what a wonderful sound, yeah Kent is my home." Alea was looking out the window with Annie by her side. "They've told me my grandmother would be connected once we reach London and I should be able to see her in a day or two."

Annie smile at Alea and lightly squeezed her hand, "It's time to go home."

* * *

**_Eyal:_**_With three MI6 special ops on their way to Port of Essaouira and a rendezvous with Eman's cohorts for the fake arms exchange, Eyal was not thinking about the mission but of Annie. Resting his head on the back seat, closed his eyes and envision being with Annie, the smell of her hair like a fresh spring morning after the rain. How she would bite her bottom lip when annoyed at him and the tiny sparkles in her eyes like diamond dust reflecting in the moon light. Oh how he hated only being with Annie when external occurrences were intertwined. He muse a carefree week in the Seychelles Islands with his Neshama - the very thing he would make sure happen._

* * *

**_This is not the end ... There is more to come - a series of Eyal and Annie's escapades with Eyal as Lamorak. My first try at a fanfiction was fun for me and I hope also for you. Thank you for all your kind comments and hope to be back shortly._**


End file.
